Yellow's Return
by fulcrum101
Summary: Against all odds, he survived. He survived the Erusian war, the death of his squadron. Back in the military, he fights another war. Will 'Blaze' hide his true self, or will his past be his undoing?
1. Chapter 1

Yellow's Return

Against all odds, he survived. He survived the Erusian war, the death of his squadron. Back in the military, he fights another war. Will 'Blaze' hide his true self, or will his past be his undoing?

Ch 1. Prologue

 _Farbanti, Erusea_

 _2005_

Heavy breathing was heard, mixed in with the sound of the jet engines, and the radar warning. Lt. Dave Jordan, 'yellow 13' pushed his Su-37 Terminator to its limits, fighting the Osean F-22 piloted by Mobius 1, the Ribbon.

Dave pulled the trigger, and 30mm slugs headed towards the Raptor and hit it, but not enough to bring it down.

"Guess this is it. I enjoyed this, Mobius. I wish we didn't have to fight. Could have been friends." Dave said, as machine gun fire pierced the left wing of his Terminator.

Alarms going off, the Terminator pummeled down towards the earth. Dave opened the canopy and held a pink handkerchief.

"Good-by, yellow 4." Dave said, before letting the turbulence snatch it from his hand, carrying it wherever it went. Dave reached between his legs and pulled the ejection handles, launching away from his stricken aircraft.

He watched has his plane exploded in the air, the ISAF ace victorious in his fight.

 _Osean Federation, Wessen_

 _February 4, 2010_

Knocking was heard on the door, and Dave quickly stood up, shotgun in his hand.

"Who is it?" Dave asked.

"It's me." A man said, holding a folder.

"Hey." Dave said, lowering the shotgun.

"Still paranoid, I see." The man said.

"It's been 5 years. What do you got?" Dave asked.

"We managed to change your name, social security number, whole nine yards. Your new name is Gideon." The man said, handing Gideon his new driver license.

"Born in Osea. So the world still thinks Yellow 13 is dead." Gideon said.

"Yes. I got you a new job. You're working in the Osean air force on Sand Island base. Just try to keep your flying skills down so you don't draw attention."

"Buddy, I haven't flown for 5 years. I'm sure I'm rusty." Gideon said, a soft smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2 shorebirds

Ch 2 Shorebirds

 _Cape Landers_

 _September 23, 2010_

A furball was erupting hard and fast. An F-4 Phantom and F-5s tangled with MiG-29s, the MiGs winning the fight.

Just as it started, it quickly ended.

"They had us dead to rights. Why would they retreat?" Albert Gennette asked.

"I don't know. But we're doing the same damn thing before they change their minds. Everyone, land your birds." Captain Bartlett ordered, diving towards the runway.

 _Sand Island airbase_

"Sorry about this." Bartlett said.

Gennette was perplexed about the apology. Wasn't the captains fault they were attacked. One instructor survived the fight, but crashed on landing. The other was killed in the fight, along with man of the cadets. Eight people died because the command room misplaced some zero's.

"The pilot in number 7 was amazing. Did you see her fight back?" Albert asked.

"Couldn't stand to watch." Bartlett said, before turning around.

"Nagase, you keep flying like that and you'll die real soon." Bartlett warned.

"I won't die sir." Kai Nagase replied, still standing next to her plane.

"You sure, look like you couldn't hurt a fly." Bartlett snarked, walking away.

Genette raised his camera at the pilot in question and she turned her head to face him, a small smile on her face.

Snap.

The camera, and the pictures were confiscated by base security. It was if their undeclared war didn't happen.

The rest of the pilots gathered inside the ready room, waiting to see what Bartlett had to say. Gideon looked at some of the fresh faced recruits. He'd been there since late February, and he already knew he could kick their asses in a dogfight. He had to be careful about his skills in a fighter jet, even if he wanted to unleash upon some of the more arrogant cadets. Those fools wouldn't last 1 minute in a dogfight against someone like Mobius 1 or him.

Bartlett sat up in his chair and eyed the trainees. One caught his attention, sitting in the front his eyes going over a map of the island base and its surrounding area.

"I know you don't like it, but we're short. Starting tomorrow, all you nuggets are going to be sitting alert. If we launch, stayed close to me. Nagase!" Bartlett said.

"Sir." She replied.

"You're flying number 2 on my wing. Got to keep an eye on you, or who knows what you'll get yourself into." Bartlett half-jokingly said.

"You're all dismissed." Bartlett said.

Gideon stood up and pulled Bartlett aside.

"Captain, how do you think they got in?" Gideon asked.

"Who?" Bartlett asked.

"The planes that attacked your nuggets. How'd they get in, past the defense grid?" Gideon asked.

"Why are you interested in that?" Bartlett asked, suspicious.

"Just in case if they attack again." Gideon said, and left.

Bartlett watched the nugget with suspicion, but shrugged his shoulders and walked out of the room.

 _Briefing Room_

 _Next day_

Gideon sat with the rest of the pilots and looked at Colonel Perrault. How the hell he was still alive was beyond Gideon's understanding.

"It's a grave situation right now. So lets get started." He said before the briefer took over.

"Another aircraft of unknown origins has penetrated our airspace. We've confirmed the type is a strategic recon plane flying at very high altitude. Despite our warnings, it continued to penetrate our ADEZ and was fired upon Osean SAMs. The plane is damaged, but not destroyed." The briefer said, as the screen showed the direction of the spy plane.

"Intercept the target and force it to land, but don't fire at the target. Wait until further instructions." The briefer said when the screen shut off.

Blaze headed towards his plane, noticing it was an F-5. Wasn't what he wanted, but he was still a nugget in the air-force. He climbed into the cockpit and quickly started the engines, taxing the plane towards the runway. It was something he was greatly familiar with. Deeply sighing, he pushed the throttle forward and rolled down the runway.

 _Cape Landers_

 _September 24, 2010_

"This is heartbreak one of wardog squadron. We are approaching the target." Radioed Bartlett from his F-4.

"This is AWACS, callsign thunderhead. Bring the target back to the ground. Do not fire at the target. Repeat, do not fire at the target." Their AWACs said. Gideon rolled his eyes. The blackbird didn't answer their hails, and was fired upon. That was a hostile act.

"Osea's gone soft after 10 years of peace." Gideon darkly said.

"Blaze, you said something?" Nagase asked.

"Nothing." Gideon replied, but armed his air to air missiles, expecting a fight.

Gideon was suspicious of the blackbird. They were ordered to bring it down, while they were doing so, his buddies will come and slaughter them. Gideon would rather shoot the blackbird down and slaughter his reinforcements when they arrived.

"You got it nuggets?" Bartlett asked.

"Wardog 2, roger."

"Wardog 3, roger."

"Wardog 4, hello? You better be marking our tail son." Bartlett said, after a moment of silence.

"Wardog 4, roger." Gideon coldly replied, scanning the skies for enemy fighters. Bartlett wondered what the change of attitude was.

"Man, I'm glad you picked the short straw instead of me." Chopper said.

"Second Lt. Alvin H. Davenport, zip it! You need a nickname too?" Bartlett asked.

"I respectfully asked to be called Chopper, sir. I'm afraid I won't be able to respond to any other moniker." Chopper said.

They flew for a few more minutes until they came into view of the recon plane, being an SR-71.

"You're forbidden to fire until I give permission, understand?" Bartlett asked.

"Roger."

"Roger."

"Yes, sir." Blaze said, with the same curtness.

"Alright, where's motormouth chopper?" Bartlett asked, prompting Gideon to laugh.

"That's your name for me?" Chopper asked.

"The shoe fits. You mind sending the request for me?" Bartlett asked, the rest of the squadron watching.

"Oh please, age before beauty." Joked Chopper.

"Chopper, follow your CO's orders." Gideon said, lining his F5 behind Choppers, hand on the trigger.

Chopper and Bartlett looked at Blaze in surprise.

"Testing… testing. Attention unidentified aircraft, set your course to our beacon immediately." Chopper said.

"Good." Bartlett said, amused by this.

"Uh… we will direct you to the nearest airfield. Lower your gear if you understand." Chopper said.

The plane didn't respond, but four contacts appeared on the radar.

"I knew it." Blaze growled.

"Knew what?" Nagase asked.

"It's a trap. The bastard set us up for an ambush!" Blaze announced, turning his plane to face the unknown bandits.

"Warning! We have four high-speed bogies inbound. Approaching unknown aircraft bearing 280 altitude 6,000. Hold your fire until further orders." Warned Thunderhead.

"Crossing the pond to cover their spy plane, huh? Now that's a pilot worth his wings." Bartlett said.

"You're not to fire until I say it's okay, got it?" Bartlett asked.

"Got it." Blaze said, hand on the control stick.

Suddenly, a missile screamed past the Osean pilots, forcing them to scatter.

"Heads up! It'll hit the fan!" Chopper said, as one of the fighters started to tail him.

"Wardog, weapons safe! Hold fire until further orders!" Thunderhead bellowed.

"Shove it your ass and suck a dick!" Blaze shouted, as he outmaneuvered one of the enemy fighters and locked onto him.

"Who flies the MiG-21 anymore?" Blaze wondered aloud when Bartlett ordered them to fight back.

"Fox 2." Blaze said, firing a sidewinder missile up the MiG's tailpipe.

"Enemy recon plane down." Thunderhead reported.

"Aw, got too tired to party?" Bartlett joked.

Nagase chased down a MiG and strafed it with her guns, destroying it.

"Splash 1." She said.

"Damn, dogfighting sucks." Chopper said, as he couldn't shake off the MiG behind him.

"Chopper, turn left, now." Blaze said, intercepting the MiG. Chopper turned left, and Blaze fired a missile into the belly of the MiG, turning it into a smoldering wreck.

"More bandits incoming." Nagase said, as four more MiGs approached on the same axis, 280.

"I'll deal with it." Blaze said, and flew head on towards the MiGs.

Blaze fired his guns on the first pass, bringing down a MiG 21. 3 to go. Turning around, he came close to running into another MiG. Blaze ignored him, and watched as the third MiG turned to engage him. Blaze quickly fired a missile, the missile plowing thru the wing, sending that MiG to the earth.

2 to go. The rest of the squadron showed on the scene and quickly shot them down.

"This is your captain speaking. Can you all hear me?" Bartlett asked.

"I'm here." Nagase.

"We're all here, captain." Blaze said.

"To commemorate that we all made it out alive, I'm going to let you keep your nickname. From now on, I'm going to call you 'kid' no matter what." Bartlett said. Blaze only smiled in response. It was great to fly with a squadron again.

 _Sand Island base_

 _Hanger 3_

The whole affair was covered up. There was even a rumor that it was a UFO. Officially, the world was still at peace.

"Why do they bother reprimanding anymore? I know I'm going to be stuck at captain." Bartlett scowled.

"Who do you think's covering the battle over their?" Gennette asked.

"Listen… across that ocean is Murska airbase. Yuktobanian territory." Jack said.

"Haven't we been allies with the Yukes for 15 years?" Gennette asked.

"Yeah. That's why we got people working their asses off to confirm what's going on. Don't want to get the public riled about this." Bartlett said.

"But it doesn't matter. Us soldiers are two stupid to think for ourselves, so we just keep our mouths shut when they tell us to. I feel bad for you actually." Bartlett joked, looking at Gennette.

"It's alright. I get to be with you guys." Gennette said, drinking some water.

"It's stupidity, that's what it is. They'd rather let this base get destroyed than us try to defend ourselves, and the fuckers would still cover it up." Gideon spat walking towards them.

"That's real cynical. I doubt it would get that bad." Gennette said, while Bartlett looked with curiosity.

"Bullshit." Gideon said, walking into the hanger.

"Oh, Gideon. I heard you were trying to order a new plane." Pops said.

"Sure thing. When will it arrive?" Gideon asked.

"In a few days." Pops said.

"Good." Gideon said, walking towards one of the fighters in the hanger.

"Captain's hating this more than anyone else." Pops said to Gennette, referring to their encounter with the unknown attackers.

"What do you mean?" Gennette asked.

"He used to have a lady friend in Yuktobania." Pops said with a sly smile, motioning to a symbol on a spare F-5E; an ace of hearts card with a blade cut thru the heart in the center.

"It's just an old war wound now…"


	3. Chapter 3 open war

Ch 3 open war

 _Sand Island base_

 _September 27, 2010_

"Blaze, get up." Bartlett said, shaking the pilot.

"What's going on?" Blaze asked.

"Pops just informed me your plane is here." Bartlett said.

Then Blaze snapped wide open.

"Oh right." Blaze said, standing up and heading to the hanger.

Entering inside, Pops walked up to Blaze.

"I must say, you have quite a tastes in combat planes." Pops said.

"Let me see her." Blaze said.

Pops pulled off the tarp and Blaze saw his aircraft: A Yuktobanian Su-37 Terminator. It was one of the most advanced combat planes on the planet, and extremely maneuverable. In the right hands, it could even beat the Osean F-22.

"Beautiful. Just like old times." Blaze said to himself, walking towards it.

"Just like old times?" Bartlett asked, walking inside the hanger, a .45 pistol in his hand.

"Bartlett?" Pops asked.

"Cape Landers. You fought those pilots like a pro. How'd you learn all of that?" Bartlett asked.

"Can't get out of this, can I…"

"Spill it." Bartlett said.

"Okay. Heard of the Usean Continental war? Stonhenge?"

 _Briefing Room_

 _Same day_

Blaze sat with the pilots and waited for the briefing to begin.

"A ship of unknown origin has been detected approaching Sand Island base. The ship has launched UAVs." The briefer said, the projector screen filling with new images.

"The UAVs will return to the ship for retrieval after completing their spy operations. You are to halt this operation by intercepting those recon drones before they can be recovered. Do not attack the ship until further orders. Dismissed."

 _Sand Island airfield_

"Guys, you got new planes." Pops said, flagging the pilots down.

"New planes?" Chopper asked.

"JAS-39 Gripens." Pops said.

"Like the sound of that." Chopper said.

The 4 pilots took to the air and headed towards the UAVs. Bartlett in his F-4, Blaze in his Su-37, everyone else in their Gripens. For Blaze, it was heaven. He was sitting in the aircraft that made yellow squadron famous. Or infamous depending on who you talked to.

"Wardog, this is thunderhead. UAVs returning to spy vessel. Shoot them down before they get back to their ship." Thunderhead said.

"Sure thing. You got that gang?" Bartlett asks.

"This is going to be a piece of cake." Chopper said.

"There's always a catch." Blaze answered.

Gideon knew that the UAVs were slower and had no weapons to counter their jets, but they also be more maneuverable. Gideon felt that they should blow the boat to pieces after they destroyed the UAVs. It seemed that Osea wanted her soldiers to fight with restrictions placed on them. Erusea gave their pilots free reign of the battle.

Blaze locked onto a UAV and shredded it with his cannons, and watched as the rest of the UAVs were quickly shot down by the rest of the squadron.

"I'm glad no-one's in these drones. Aren't you?" Chopper asked.

"Me too." Blaze said in a monotone sound; he didn't feel like talking in the middle of a fight. Great way to die.

"These may be drones, but you have to be ready for anything." Bartlett said, his mind going back to what Blaze told him.

" _Don't tell anyone. I could be killed because of it."_

" _Don't worry. Me and Pops have your back."_

"Warning, multiple bogies inbound!" Thunderhead warned.

"Same attack axis as before?" Bartlett asked.

Blaze sighed in annoyance. Farbanti had better anti-air defenses when they were hit by ISAF, at the very end of the war. They paid the ISAF forces pay dearly in blood to get the city. What were the outer defenses doing? Blaze knew that Osea downsized their military after the Belkan war, but this was ridiculous!

"We better abort. Follow me." Bartlett said.

The 4 pilots made a break for it, but Blaze had a gut feeling. He pulled the control stick in his stomach hard, and performed a Kulbilt and saw a MiG-29 Fulcrum chase down Chopper.

"Help me out here!" Chopper shouted, as his enemy chased him down, firing his guns.

Blaze increased speed and regained the initiative. Feeling the roar of the engines a serene feeling went through him. He closed the distance with the MiG and sprayed the aircraft with his guns, destroying it.

"Thanks a lot, kid." Chopper said.

"Next time, keep your head on a swivel." Blaze advised, as he headed to Bartlett and Nagase, who were currently engaged with the remaining 3 MiGs. Blaze fired a missile and blew one of the MiGs to pieces.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Bartlett asked, surprised by the quick kill.

"Nice shot, blaze!" Nagase said.

Blaze didn't respond, but threw his supermaneuverable jet into another hard maneuver. The Terminator pitched upwards and backwards to an extreme angle of attack, and blaze pulled the trigger, firing another missile. The missile headed towards a much surprised MiG-29; the pilot not expecting his enemy to do that.

"Enemy squadron has commenced counter attack." A thick accent said over the radio. Gideon knew the AWACs was transmitting intercepted comms to the four pilots. Good in theory, not so good in practice. Gideon remembered ISAF pilots would freak out screaming 'It's yellow squadron!' as if the devil himself had arrived. From their perspectives, yellow squadron was the devil himself. It worked both ways as most of the enemy pilots seemed to target Chopper because he talked so much.

"Do not pursue the enemy across the border into Osean territory. Concentrate your attack on the straggling aircraft." An enemy pilot said, as he chased after Chopper, getting shot down by Blaze.

"Idiot." Blaze muttered, wondering why the enemy would attack without the backup of his squadron.

"You splashed an enemy without permission to engage? What are you thinking wardog?!" yelled Thunderhead in fury. Gideon was severely tempted to shoot down Thunderhead and blame it on the enemy attackers. It seemed that Thunderhead wasn't on their side at all.

Nagase trailed an enemy MiG and shredded it to pieces with her guns.

"Splash 2." Nagase said.

"Picture clear, all hostile aircraft destroyed." Thunderhead said.

The missile alarms were still going off, warning of an attack.

"Warning still in effect. Keep your head on a swivel." Thunderhead cautioned.

Blaze scanned the horizon, looking for more airborne threats, then scanned the seas below him. He looked at the ship below him and realized the threat. Bartlett spoke his mind.

"Watch out Nagase, their below us too!"

Blaze pointed his plane at the ship and pulled the trigger, sending a missile towards the ship. But the missile wasn't wired for air to ship operations, and the missile flew right into the sea, missing the ship.

"Shit." Blaze said, knowing he was another target. While Blaze dumped chaffs and flares to ward away any incoming missiles, the ship fired a missile in response, aimed at Nagase.

Nagase twisted and turned, trying anything to throw off the missile. Just when it would hit her, Bartlett came to her rescue. The missile tracked onto his heat signatures and trailed him. Bartlett barrel rolled the Phantom just as the missile struck his wingtip.

"Captain!" gasped Nagase in shock.

"Save the waterworks!" Bartlett said. "I'm going to bail out here, we can replace these things. It's getting the crew back that counts."

Bartlett ejected from his Phantom, watching it crash into the water.

Blaze circled over, hoping to stay with the captain when Thunderhead called with cruel news.

"Wardog squadron! Return to base immediately!" Thunderhead shouted.

"What do you mean?" Nagase asked.

"The rescue chopper isn't here yet." Chopper said.

"The enemy has declared war on us! Head back to base to refuel and rearm." Thunderhead said.

"Copy. Wardog heading to base." Blaze said.

"You're not going to leave the captain behind are you?" Chopper asked.

"If you want to stay behind and join Bartlett, be my guest." Blaze replied, heading back to base. Chopper and Nagase had no choice but to follow.

"We should have bombed that ship the second we arrived." Blaze muttered.


	4. Chapter 4 narrow margin

Ch 4 Narrow Margin

The 3 pilots landed their planes and watched as the mechanics refueled and re-armed the planes.

"Put 4 fuel air explosive bombs on my plane. Just in case." Gideon said.

"You got it."

Gideon sat nervously in his Terminator, contemplating a new war. Why would Yuktobania, Osea's ally, suddenly attack them? It didn't make sense. Neither country had anything to gain by having a war.

"Alright, you're set to go."

Gideon pointed his plane towards the tarmac and waited for Chopper and Nagase. With both of them arriving, they accelerated down the runway and towards St. Hewlett.

 _Sand Island crew quarters_

"Here's your camera." Hamilton said to Gennette, giving it back.

"Thanks." Gennette said.

"You know, I would have been a photographer myself if my uncle wasn't in the military." Hamilton said, when the phone rang.

Hamilton picked it up, held it to his ear, than put it down slowly.

"Damn it." Hamilton muttered.

"Well, we don't have a reason to hold you anymore." Hamilton said.

"What do you mean?" Gennette asks.

"Yuktobania just declared war. They've launched an offensive at the same time. Our naval port at St. Hewlett is being bombed right now." Hamilton said, walking out of the room.

Gennette was shocked at the turn of events. That mean the Yukes attacked the nuggets he was flying with that day. Letting the information settle in his mind, he looked out the blinds and saw 2 Gripens and a Terminator head into the sky.

There was only three of them now.

 _St. Hewlett Naval Port_

Nagase led her two wingman towards St. Hewlett, arriving at a mess. The Osean planes were struggling to hold back the Yuke aircraft, which were attacking the trapped ships at will.

"Here's the situation. Ships from the 3rd Osean fleet are under attack and taking heavy losses. Provide air cover and help them escape. One of these ships is the aircraft carrier Kestrel. She's the flagship and a critical asset. Protect the Kestrel at all costs." Thunderhead said.

"Edge, you lead formation." Thunderhead ordered.

"Blaze is leading. And I won't lose another flight lead." Edge said, swinging to the side, letting Gideon take point.

An F-14 rocket past them, eager to enter the fray.

"Quit screwing around, this is war! The enemy's all over and they're going to eat you alive!" the pilot yelled.

"Sure thing, captain Osea." Blaze sarcastically said. He wasn't eager for war, but he'd still fight to the bitter end.

"I'd better take the trail position." Chopper said, not looking forward to another battle.

"Nagase, Chopper. Disperse and kill as many Yukes as possible. Rules of engagement: No survivors." Blaze said, pulling up and intercepting 2 F-5Es.

Getting a missile lock, he pulled the trigger and fired away. The missile flew right into the F-5's engines, the plane exploding in a bright flame.

"The Osean ships are sitting ducks." A Yuke said, flying an A-6.

"Yeah, so are you." Chopper said, shooting the A-6 down with a burst of gunfire.

Blaze chased the second F-5 right into the harbor and riddled it with bullets.

"Good kill, Blaze." Nagase said.

"Shit!" Blaze shouted, seeing 4 A-6s enter the harbor, buzzing his canopy. Blaze quickly turned against them and fired a missile. The missile flew right into an A-6 without locking on.

 _Holy shit. How can he shoot like that?_ Nagase thought, as she joined Blaze in shooting down the A-6s.

"Those ships are just sitting in anchor. This is target practice." A Yuke said, leading a flight of F-5s.

"Thanks for telling me where you are." Blaze happily said, firing a missile at the lead Yuke. The missile missed however, but forced the flight to break up.

"Nagase, Chopper. Go after them." Blaze ordered, as he spotted more Yuktobanian fighters arrive. A-6s and F-5s.

"Jesus, how many do they have?" Blaze wondered, looking down at the Osean fleet. It was not looking good.

"This is the port captain, all vessels leave immediately! Ships nearest to the exit first!"

"Blaze, have you located the Kestrel?" Nagase asked.

"It's a large Nimitz class carrier, the only carrier in the harbor. Of course I'm seeing. And the fucking Yukes are seeing to. Start shooting." Blaze ordered, intercepting the new wave of attackers, downing an A-6 in the process.

"All friendly aircraft, protect the Kestrel!" the port captain said.

"This is swordsman. On my way."

"Negative Swordsman. Remain in the eastern sector. Protect our territory and continue battle." Thunderhead said, Swordsman growling.

"But that's my carrier!"

"Wardog, protect the Kestrel." Thunderhead ordered.

"You pigheaded…! Wardog, I'm counting on you." Swordsman said.

"Thunderhead, if the Kestrel has any aircraft on board, they should launch them now." Blaze advised.

"Copy that. Thunderhead to Kestrel. Launch all your aircraft. We need support here." Thunderhead.

"We're launching them now." Captain Anderson replied.

"Contacts coming in. There's too many of them!" Thunderhead said.

"Calm down! Your radar control is critical!"

"Roger. Fighters holding anti-ship missiles approaching the bay. Take them out." Thunderhead replied, calm again.

Blaze and his squadron headed out to face a force of 10 attacking aircraft.

"A flight, engage enemy ships. B flight, destroy the port facilities. C flight, establish air superiority." A Yuke calmly said.

"Nagase, go after A flight. Chopper, go after B flight. I'll take C flight." Blaze said, aiming towards the Yuke fighters that were now firing air-to-air missiles, killing 3 Osean fighters.

With a missile lock, Blaze pulled the trigger and sent another dwindling missile towards the Yuke fighters, destroying one of them. The remaining three planes stayed in formation, attempting to dogfight with Blaze.

"Big mistake." Blaze muttered, as he easily outmaneuvered the older jets.

Chopper chased down an F-4 and shot its right wing off, the wreck spinning towards the water. Chopper looked and saw what was in the water…

"No." Chopper muttered in horror, seeing people in the water.

The Phantom smashed into the water, fire erupting from its fuel tanks and covered the water in a bright orange hue.

Blaze swallowed and didn't speak. It was too much for him.

"Kid, did you see that?" Chopper asks.

"Yeah. I saw it." Blaze softly said. Gideon tore his oxygen mask off and quickly breathed in and out.

"Continue the mission." Blaze said, putting the mask back on.

"This is Captain Anderson of the Kestrel. My congratulations to all the ships that managed to escape. As captain, I will form a battle fleet. The enemy's built a blockade ahead of us. We have to break thru and escape to friendly waters. All friendly aircraft, your support is requested." Anderson said.

"Nimrods, coming in. Take them out." Blaze said, intercepting a Nimrod and shooting it down.

"Captain Anderson, this is Blaze of wardog squadron. We're running low and fuel and especially ammunition. Where the fuck are your aircraft?" Blaze asked.

"My planes are approaching your aircraft. Wait one." Anderson said.

"All Kestrel aircraft, take out the Yuke ships in front. We'll cover you." Blaze said, dodging gunfire from an F-4. Blaze pulled the stick in his gut, forcing the Su-37 to pitch its nose up and abruptly stop. The Phantom flew past Blaze, and was quickly shot down.

"This is Seraph squadron from the Kestrel. On sight to attack Yuke ships. Thanks for clearing the skies."

"Roger. Wardog, fuel and ammo status." Blaze said.

"Only got my nose cannon left. Approaching bingo fuel." Nagase said.

"Same here." Chopper said.

"Alright. RTB. The Kestrel will be fine." Blaze said, as he watched the Kestrel's air wing destroy the Yuke warships.

"One, two, three. One, two, three planes! Count them all up. We're all back safe. I can't wait to tell the captain when they pull him out of the ocean." Chopper said as they headed home.

Blaze cut the comms off, and had a bad feeling in his gut. He clearly remembered that the ship was still floating when they pulled out. Blaze knew that the Yukes got Bartlett.

 _Sand Island base_

Gennette watched as the three fighters returned from their mission. He hated to tell them the news.

Bartlett wasn't coming home.

"Say what?!" Chopper shouted.

"It's the truth. Captain Bartlett is captured by the enemy." Captain Hamilton, the base vice-commander said.

"That can't be." Nagase said.

"I'm sorry. It's the truth." Hamilton coldly said, his appearance matching his temperance.

"Do we know what camp he was taken to?" Blaze asked.

"We don't know. And even if we did, a rescue mission is out of the question. You'd be flying into the jaws of hell. Yuktobania is heavily defended right now." Hamilton said.

"Understood." Blaze said.

"How can you be so damn cold?!" Chopper yelled, grabbing the front of Blaze's gravity suit.

Blaze grabbed Chopper's sidearm and put it to his skull.

"Let go, now." Blaze said, cocking the pistol.

Chopper let go of Blaze, stunned by what he did.

"As much as I want to rescue him, we can't. We won't be seeing him again, until this war's over." Blaze said, handing the pistol back to Chopper.

As Blaze left, Chopper, Nagase, and even Hamilton stood there, stunned. There was something in Blaze's eyes that wanted to make Chopper shit his pants.

Hamilton left the two pilots and entered his quarters. He locked the door and turned on his flashlight. He opened a drawer and pulled out a red phone, pressing several buttons.

"Yeah, it's me. I have a pilot, callsign Blaze. Something about him is tipping me off. Gather everything you can about him. I don't know. His passport says he's from Osea, but we know how easy those can be faked. Trust me, no-one will know about this."


	5. Chapter 5 first flight

Ch 5 First flight

 _Sand Island_

 _September 27, 2010_

"How's it going?" Pops asked, seeing Gideon walk into the hanger.

"Not good." Gideon said.

"What can I do for you?" Pops asked.

"Fuel my plane, and arm it for air to air. I need a fucking drink." Gideon said, as he headed to a rack of medium range missiles.

"So, they know who you really are?" Pops asked.

"No. They don't, thank god." Gideon said, then asked a question.

"How come Osea has her soldiers fighting with their hands tied behind their backs?" Gideon asked.

"Politics. During the Belkan war, the allied forces attacked the Belkan industrial city of Hoffnung. It was originally a precision bombing run, but all the aircraft, bombers and fighter escorts, laid waste to anything that moved, or was a building. Very little survivors. No buildings were left standing. Didn't help that the Belkans also did scorched earth as well." Pops said.

"Let me guess. The public didn't like it." Gideon said.

"Correct. They were horrified at the use of such force, and more traumatized by the 7 nuclear bombs." Pops said.

"I understand the reaction of the nukes, but the reaction to Hoffnung? If they were attacked in a brutal manner by the Belkans, they wouldn't think twice about doing anything and everything to end the war, including mass destruction of enemy cities." Gideon said.

"Yeah, maybe." Pops softly said, averting his eyes.

Suddenly, an alarm sounded an air raid.

"Oh shit. Thanks for getting my plane ready." Blaze said, climbing into his Terminator.

"Hey, did you know about this?" Pops asked.

"I'm just as surprised as everyone else. Though, this is nothing compared to asteroids crashing on your country." Blaze said, referring to the Ulysses asteroid.

Blaze watched as Chopper and Nagase climbed into their Gripens and rolled behind him. Approaching the tarmac, they observed the chaos that was over their heads. Osean and Yuke aircraft were dueling against each other, planes falling from the skies.

"Get all aircraft airborne, now!" said the base control tower, trying to get some control of the situation.

"Incoming!" Blaze shouted, as an F-4 crashed near him and Chopper.

"Holy shit!" Chopper shouted.

"The captain's spare plane is in the hanger." Nagase said.

"Forget it. Once you get airborne, gain as much altitude as you can, fast. Don't let the enemy bounce you above. Alright… now! The first enemy wave passed by!" Pops instructed.

The three planes flew down the runway and into the air, when the control tower gave orders.

"Wardog, intercept enemy fighters and bombers. Don't let them destroy the runway."

"We're on it." Blaze said, trailing a Yuke F-16.

Blaze fired a missile, and watched the jet blow up. Blaze quickly stepped on the left rudder and pulled the control stick to his left hip, forcing the Terminator into a hard turn, thanks to the thrust vectoring engines.

Blaze watched an enemy bomber approach the base rapidly, only for Nagase to shoot it down. Looking on his radar, he saw a friendly contact heading towards the base at high speed.

"This is wardog leader, Lt. Col. Ford. Sand Island, what's your current status?"

"This is base control, we're under attack. Repeat, we're under attack."

"I trust you can hold the runway until I arrive?"

"No promises, but we'll do what we can." Blaze said, shooting down an F-4.

"Second wave of bombers incoming. Shoot them down." The control tower said.

"Geez, they want to destroy everything." Chopper said.

"I see them too. Pops is taking off." Nagase said, seeing a C-1 trader taxing on the runway.

"He's got balls, I'll give him that." Blaze said.

"Who pulled that out?" Chopper asked, seeing an F-5 taxing on the runway.

"This is Grimm. I'm taking off."

"The hell you are. You're not even out of replacement pilot training yet." Chopper said.

"Chopper, in case you haven't noticed, we're in the middle of a goddamned war! We need all the support right now. Take out the bombers. I'll cover Grimm." Blaze ordered.

"Do not let them launch any more fighters." A Yuke fighter said, flying a MiG-29.

Blaze saw the MiG and turned to shoot him down. Quickly acquiring a missile lock, he pulled the trigger, only for the Yuke pilot to dump flares, warding away the missile.

"Time to get close and personal." Blaze muttered, switching to his guns. Blaze then hosed the MiG with his nose cannon, and watched the plane fall to the earth.

"This is airman first class, Hans Grimm, callsign Archer. I will be joining wardog squadron." Archer said.

"We got more bombers coming in. Intercept." The control tower said.

"Grimm, stay with me." Blaze said, accelerating towards the bombers.

"Tu-95s. Those things can go just about anywhere." Archer said, seeing 3 Bear bombers.

"Great range, but slow speed and crappy defenses." Blaze said, firing a missile into the belly of a Tu-95, destroying it.

Archer lined up behind one and fired his 20mm cannons into a wing, tearing it off.

"Good shot. I'll leave the last one for you." Blaze said, watching Archer fire a missile into the back end of the last bomber.

Ford's signature appeared on their HUD's, approaching the base.

"This is wardog leader. Sand Island, I'm out of fuel. Requesting clearance to land." He said, running on fumes.

"Negative! We're still under attack. Abort." Replied the control tower.

Ford completely ignored it.

"All friendly aircraft, cover me while I land."

"What are you, nuts?" Chopper asks.

"Second Lt. Alvin H. Davenport, is that you?" Ford asks.

"Yes sir." Chopper said.

"I'll be sure to write you up after-"

Ford's plane was hit by a missile and was turned into a large fireball.

"The Colonel was shot down!" Archer exclaimed.

"No shit." Blaze said, shooting down the MiG-29 that killed Ford. The remaining MiGs quickly bugged out, leaving the skies in control of wardog squadron.

"Control tower to all aircraft. All bombers and fighters destroyed. Thanks for protecting our base." The control tower said, as wardog squadron flew overhead.

"Was my flying alright?" Grimm asked, flying next to Blaze.

"Very good. Especially since you still haven't completed your training. Not many nuggets can pull that off." Blaze said.

"Thanks, Captain." Grimm said.

The next morning, the pilots lounged in the crew break room, keeping their minds off of the war. Gennette watched Pops return, as if nothing had happened. Only a day had passed, and Yuktobania's strategies were preventing Osea from doing any counter attacks.

Gennette had gotten a notice of assignment as a member of the press corps. He didn't waste any time.

"Second Lt. Nagase, sitting in the break room. She's sitting by herself, writing something in her book. Nobody knew what she was writing." Gennette silently said, zooming in on her.

Grimm was drinking a cup of coffee, and studying on combat tactics, while Chopper was listening to music on his Ipod. Blaze was laying on a couch in serious thought.

He realized these people may well be the story he was looking for this whole time. He was reminded of the reporter who interviewed pilots who fought in the Belkan war.


	6. Chapter 6 Rendezvous

Ch 6 Rendezvous

 _Sand Island_

 _Briefing Room_

 _September 30, 2010_

Colonel Perrault walked into the room and coughed loudly to get the attention of wardog squadron.

"Attention! Listen up." He said.

Blaze looked in annoyance. He hated that the fastass walked around like he owned the place. While Perrault did run the base, he didn't seem to be aware that Osean high command could take it away from his at will.

"The biggest mistake Yuktobania has made in their attacks is that they failed to sink our carriers. They will be the backbone of our counterattack. You've been called to serve on a very important mission. Keep that in mind out there." Perrault said, as the briefer took over.

"At 1500 hours, four carriers from the 3rd Osean fleet will Rendezvous at the Eglin Straits. These carriers have escaped port Hewlett thanks to your help. Your mission to provide top cover for the Rendezvous. Defend against any attacks that may come. Dismissed."

The 4 pilots headed to their aircraft, Grimm having his F-5 replaced by an F-16 Viper. He was pleased about that.

"Just remember. You may have an advanced fighter, but it's the team that counts. Stay next to my wing, and you'll be fine." Blaze said.

"Thanks. How'd you get that Terminator?" Grimm asked.

"Good connections." Blaze said, and walked towards his fighter.

Grimm only lightly smiled and climbed into his aircraft, eager to fly.

 _Eaglin Straits_

It was supposed to be an easy mission. All aircraft that the Osean military could quickly muster was there, providing cover for the carriers. A sheet of aluminum planes and steel weapons filled the skies. There was no way the enemy could attack.

"The Yukes are going to attack." Blaze said.

"What makes you say that?" Chopper asked.

"If I wanted to stop Osea from launching their counter-attack, I'd attack where they are gathering their forces. We're gathering our ships, and large amounts of combat planes. This is the perfect time to attack, especially since most of the planes are now heading back to refuel." Blaze said, seeing half a squadron head back to the mainland.

"You're cynical, you know that?" Nagase asked.

"Just realistic. Edge, if you can't stomach this, then why'd you join?" Blaze asked.

"I didn't think we'd be at war." Nagase defended.

"You wear the uniform. You made the move to do your duty to your country. Being in the military runs the risk of fighting in a war, shedding both foreign and domestic blood. Count on it." Blaze snarled.

Nagase didn't respond, but settled in her cockpit. She wished the war would just end, but she also knew it wouldn't.

"This is Thunderhead. We've arrived outside the range of enemy air attack. Permission granted to return to your assigned bases in sequence. Aircraft may refuel for the return trip if required. Hold above the carrier for the tanker craft." Thunderhead said, rather bored.

"Everyone's starting to leave. Can we go yet?" Chopper asked.

"Wardog squadron, I told you to wait for the tanker plane above the carrier."

"I swear, man…" Chopper said.

Blaze wished for an attack, just so he didn't have to put up with Chopper's whining.

"Is my radar on the fritz?" Chopper asked, seeing unknown contacts on his radar.

"It's not. We got enemy contacts." Blaze said, arming all his missiles and accelerating towards them.

"Where'd it come from? How come the morons at Thunder-blockhead didn't notice it? Yo, kid!" Chopper shouted.

"You should start calling him captain now." Grimm said.

"Thanks, Grimm. Chopper, I agree. He should have seen it. Split into two groups. Nagase and Chopper, head right. Grimm, you're with me. We'll take the left." Blaze said.

Blaze watched three contacts on his radar approach visual range, and saw they were Harrier jets.

"We got harriers. They're more maneuverable than us." Blaze warned, firing a missile and taking down a harrier.

"The carrier's should be sending their planes up right now." Grimm said.

"Should have sent them up 20 minutes ago." Blaze said, rather annoyed at how lax the Osean's appeared to be.

"Fox 2." Nagase said, downing more Harriers.

"Kid, you know how they got this far?" Chopper asked.

"No idea. Just shoot them down." Blaze said, as he pitched his nose upward to follow a Harrier that dodged him.

"I got him." Grimm said, downing the Harrier that Blaze was aiming at.

"It only counts if you call it." Blaze said.

"Oh, bullshit dude!" Grimm retorted.

"Visibility is poor. Perfect timing for an attack." Nagse said.

"No kidding." Blaze said, patrolling ahead of the carriers, now that the Harriers were all shot down.

"I can't shake the feeling that everything's working against us. Like someone or something knows our every move." Grimm said.

"Big Brother." Blaze said.

"What?" Grimm asked.

"From a book called 1984. Big Brother is the leader of a country and wields complete control, watching everyone's movements." Blaze said.

"More targets appearing on radar." Thunderhead said.

"Same as before." Nagase said, observing Harriers with anti-ship missiles.

"Spread out and take them out." Blaze ordered, gunning down a Harrier with his cannon.

"Alright, I'm airborne. Come and get me." Snow said.

"Snow, patrol over the carriers. Take out any that get past wardog." Blaze ordered.

"Multiple bandits on radar. Carrying long range anti-ship missiles. Do not let them get within range. Fly out to intercept." Radioed thunderhead.

Blaze lead wardog thru the fog, relying on their radar's to find the enemy jets. Blaze's advanced IRST easily picked up the enemy fighters.

"F-35s? Piece of shit for any mission, especially without escorts." Blaze said.

Blaze calmly flew overhead the F-35 strike force and counted down from 10.

"Watch and learn." Blaze said, quickly performing a split-s and dove down on the strike force. Blaze locked onto the F-35s and pulled the trigger, 3 missiles leaving his fighter and destroying their targets.

"Smooth as silk." Snow said.

"Great one, captain." Nagase said.

"Wardog, your air-defense mission is complete. Hold for the tanker aircraft above the Kestrel." Thunderhead said.

Wardog flew in formation, just as a bright light started to fall towards them.

"Ballistic missile incoming!" warned one of the carrier radio operators.

"What kind?" Blaze asked.

An explosion answered his question, as the skies above the carriers exploded into a huge cloud of smoke and fire, burning hot metal raining down, destroying everything it touched.

"Allied squadron wiped out! What happened?"

"The carrier's tipping!"

"Someone, anyone! What's happening?" Nagase cried out, desperately trying to get a hold of the situation.

"I don't know. Everything beneath 5,000 fleet was destroyed!" Snow said, flying next to Wardog.

Blaze watched as the carrier Buzzard sank into the sea, its crew jumping into the sea.

"Second missile, incoming!" warned Thunderhead.

"If you want to survive, climb above 5,000 fleet! All units, move it!" Snow said, aiming upwards and gunned it.

All the planes were in a mad dash to escape the second blast, Thunderhead counting down its attack.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Impact."

Another set of explosions occurred, the Vulture sinking into the water.  
"How could this have happened to our fleet?" Snow growled in anger and surprise.

"Easy. Yuktobania has some cruise missile, and plenty of them. You honestly think they wouldn't use it?" Blaze angrily said. The Osean air-force wouldn't last 5 seconds against the Stonehenge railguns, let alone yellow squadron.

The Yukes didn't fire more missiles, much to the surprise and relief of Blaze. One more missile and everyone would be dead.

"All aircraft, sound off." The Kestrel control tower said.

"This is swordsman. I managed to stay alive with Wardog squadron."

"Two carriers left. Can't believe it." Gennette said.

"Can't believe Yuktobania didn't fire another missile. We'd all be dead if they did." Blaze said, surprising his wingman by his curtness.

"We don't have enough fuel to back to base either." Chopper said.

"Wardog, proceed north to Heierlark base, land and refuel." Thunderhead said. Blaze pointed his plane northeast, Chopper, Nagase and Grimm following him.

"Hey kid!" Chopper yelled.

"You should really start calling him captain." Grimm said.

"Forget it. If he's a captain, then I want him to start trash-talking like a captain. Man, I'm missing that voice right now." Chopper said.

Blaze sighed in annoyance and rolled behind Chopper. Blaze switched to his guns and pulled the trigger, sending a burst of gunfire past Chopper's canopy.

"Chopper, you follow orders or you die. You respect the chain of command or I will rip your head off, and shit down your throat." Blaze said.

"Got it." Chopper said.


	7. Chapter 7 White bird (part 1)

Ch 7 White bird (part 1)

 _Heierlark Air force base_

 _September 30, 2010_

They set off for the northern region to refuel. The place was paradise compared to what's ahead. Beyond Nord Belka, were the spots where the 7 nuclear bombs were detonated in an attempt to stop the allied forces, entombing the Belkans in the north. Blaze always wanted to go to Belka, seeing how it was a rich cultural country, but after the nuclear strikes…

Their landing point was in the state of North Osea, formerly a haven for Belkans, but now entrusted to Osean rule. Spoils of war. If you were to refer to it by that name in front of a local, he'll scowl and say this is south Belka.

Heierlark base meant a lot to the pilots. Their flight training occurred on the airfield. On the base, they were surrounded by junior cadets eager to hear war stories. Somewhere along the line, they became the most experienced pilots in the war. Them… captain Bartlett's nuggets.

"Hey, captain." Nagase said, seeing Gideon sit in the rec room reading a book on Belka.

"Hey." Gideon said.

"Why aren't you with us and the nuggets? They're getting an earful of what chopper is saying." Nagase said.

Gideon only chuckled at what Chopper could be saying to them.

"Nagase, those nuggets haven't completed BFM. Chances are they'll be thrown into combat to replace our losses. I don't want to know them. They'll be dead within a couple of days." Gideon said.

"How can you say that? We're supposed to be fighting for peace." Nagase said.

"While we're up their 'fighting for peace' blood is being spilt on the ground. Some peace." Gideon shot back, giving Nagase a bitter scowl.

Nagase left Gideon to himself, not wanting to argue with him. But she was suspicious. He was talking as if he fought in a war before. _Could he have?_

"Captain Gideon." The base commander, Colonel Kyle Johnson said, approaching him.

"Sir." Gideon said, standing up and saluting him.

"At ease, son. My office." The colonel said.

"What can I do for you?" Gideon asked.

"I have orders for you and your squadron. They come from the top. You're to escort the all the nuggets back to Sand Island base. Osea is mobilizing everything for something big."

Gideon knew what that mean. Osea was fully gearing up for war. He remembered Erusea doing the same thing before they fired the first shots of the war. Yellow Squadron was very busy those first few months, trying to crush the ISAF air-force.

"Permission to speak." Gideon said.

"Granted."

"Has command lost their fucking minds? Those nuggets haven't completed ACM." Gideon said.

"Both of us know. But Central doesn't know that, nor do they care. What's your departure time?"

"0700." Gideon said.

"I'll make sure the nuggets are ready. Dismissed."

Gideon saluted the Colonel and walked out of the room. He gathered his squadron around and told them the news.

"What?" Nagase asked.

"It's the truth. Get plenty of rest. We'll be needing it tomorrow." Gideon said.

The next day, wardog flew top cover for the nuggets in their F-5Es.

"Man, we better thank Pops for this." Chopper said.

"What do you mean?" Grimm asked.

"He's the one who pounded basic air fighter maneuvers into us. Now we can lord it over to these guys." Chopper said.

"You said it." Nagase said

Those pilots could barely keep their own planes in the air on a simple flight. They'd be easy pickings to the battle hardened Yuke air force. Blaze know most of those pilots would be dead real soon. It was sickening to think of that.

When they landed at McNealy air force base two days later, they were quickly drawn into the briefing room, which was filled with the entire base staff as well.

"An SSTO craft launch facility lies to the east of our current location. The facility was a collaborative effort between Osea and Yuktobania. It was built to be a bridge to outer space, with a mass driver 7.5 miles in length. Our radar has detected several planes from a Yuktobanian squadron approaching the facility. The facility is conducting pre-launch operations for an SSTO craft. The base commander will give instructions." Explained the briefer, standing back.

"All of you are now under my command. Engage the enemy and prevent the destruction of the space center. All untrained pilots are barred from take-off. They're still kids, and will not participate in this operation. Dismissed." The base commander said.

Blaze sat in his Su-37, going thru a final pre-flight checking. So far, so good.

"Captain, are we launching as well?" a nugget asked, approaching Blaze.

"You want to die?" Blaze asked.

That shut the nugget up.

"Base commander said no. Unless you want to face a court martial, I suggest you obey the order, and stay here." Blaze said, closing the canopy and starting the engines. The nugget backed away as the Su-37 rolled out of the hanger and towards the runway.

 _Basset space center_

 _October 3, 2010_

Wardog squadron approached the space center, the ground forces from McNealy setting up defenses already.

"Ten minutes to launch. Commencing countdown." Reported one of the staff.

"Is that the Arkbird?" Grimm asked, looking into the sky, the white underbelly of the large ship visible. Leaving its orbit, it came down to pick up the laser cannon they're about to launch. This bridge of peace, now turned into a weapon of war.

"Hey, Listen." Chopper said.

"Isn't that thing supposed to work like a satellite? Why'd it climb down here?" Chopper asked.

"It's a maneuvering orbital space craft." Grimm said.

"I know. The system uses atmospheric friction to change its orbit, then wouldn't that make it hard to defend itself?" Chopper asked, looking at the arkbird.

"Yeah. It would be hard pressed to defend itself." Grimm said.

"Yeah, so shouldn't it be higher then?" Chopper asked.

"Whatever this center is launching must be pretty damn important. Especially if they're willing to risk an attack on the Arkbird." Blaze said.

Everything was calm only for a few short minutes.

"Halt the countdown! Enemy incoming! This is base air defense command. The enemy has a large formation of transport planes escorted by a squadron of escort fighters. They're conducting an assault to capture this base."

"What? They're planning on invading Osea?" Grimm asked.

"Looks like it." Blaze said, shooting down a C-130. He watched another transport dump something out of its back end, and saw it was T-90 battle tank.

"Shit. They're dropping tanks. Chopper, Grimm. Take out the ground forces. Me and Nagase will handle airborne threats." Blaze said.

Blaze tailed an F-18 and quickly shot it down, and reversed course to shoot down another ac-130.

"Can't believe Yuktobania is fielding all of this." Chopper said, as he shot out the parachutes on the airborne tanks.

"I'm going to try and convince the flight director to continue the countdown from launch." Said one of the staff below.

"What's the status of those airborne tanks, Grimm?" Nagase asked.

"We've stopped the tanks before they could do any serious damage." Grimm said.

"We mopped up the transports as well. Fighter escorts are bugging out." Blaze said.

"Cruise missiles incoming. They're attempting to destroy the base itself. Destroy those cruise missiles."

"You've got to be kidding me." Blaze said.

The squadron whipped the floor with the cruise missiles, hoping that Yuktobania wouldn't launch more attacks.

"Blaze, do you know why the Arkbird was built?" Nagase asked.

"Refresh my memory." Blaze said.

"It was built as a bridge of peace. But now…" Nagase said.

"This war can't last forever. When it ends, it'll resume its role of peace again. But for now, it's a killing machine. Just like me and you." Blaze said.

"More incoming. Shoot them down." The base commander said.

Blaze heavily breathed in and out, and quickly accelerated towards the incoming forces, made up of cruise missile and light fighter escorts.

Gaining a missile lock, Blaze pulled the trigger and fired the last of his missile at the cruise missiles, destroying 4 of them.

"Blaze, cruise missile are approaching the space center." Chopper said.

"No shit." Blaze said, and gunned it towards the most forward cruise missile.

Blaze pulled the trigger and gunned down the cruise missile before it struck the mass driver.

"3 minutes to launch. Start preparations."

"Make it fast. The Yukes are throwing more cruise missiles at us." Blaze said, as he turned around to engage the next wave of missiles.

"All systems are go. Proceed with launch."

"We got more missiles incoming." Grimm said.

"Just one more minute!" yelled the control room. Wardog approached the incoming cruise missiles and fired the last of their missiles in an attempt to slow them down.

"We're all out of missile. Is that SSTO ready?" Blaze asked.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, zero! Lift off!"

"SSTO increasing speed."

"SSTO passing checkpoint one. Passing checkpoint two. Passing checkpoint three."

Blaze watched as a cruise missile slammed into the mass driver before the SSTO craft.

Everyone held their breaths, as they waited for the next news. They breathed out a sigh of relief as the SSTO craft zoomed from the launch sight and towards the Arkbird.

"Glad that's over with." Blaze said, as he headed towards McNealy base.

None of them found out why the enemy targeted the base until much later. By then, it was too late.


	8. Chapter 8 front line

Ch 8 Front Line

 _Briefing Room_

 _October 4, 2010_

Colonel Perrault looked at the pilots as they gathered in the briefing room.

"You people are like the plague, you know that? The second you arrive, this happens." Perrault said.

"Hey asshole! This is the first plan of a Yuke invasion of Osea. Knock out the outlying bases, including Sand Island." Blaze retorted.

Wardog squadron and the nuggets did face-palms at once.

"Blaze, you're dead." Chopper muttered.

"Whatever." Perrault said.

"A large combination of Yuktobanian vessels and aircraft has been detected advancing towards Sand Island. Our intelligence has confirmed the presence of assault ships within the fleet. We believe the goal is to conduct a landing operation on Sand Island and capture this base. Close with the enemy, and prevent them from reaching our shores." The briefer said, Blaze seeing several of the rookies turning green. He didn't blame them.

"Even if this turns into a ground war, I am prepared to defend this island to the bitter end. As my advance guard, I want you to forget about anything else and concentrate on dealing a lethal blow to the enemy. We'll be deploying everything we got. Launch all available combat aircraft, regardless of combat experience. Good luck people." Perrault said.

As the pilots left, Blaze was disgusted at Perrault's plan to sacrifice nuggets to protect the base.

 _If only Yellow squadron was here. We'd take out the entire invasion fleet._ Gideon bitterly thought.

 _Sand Island_

 _Same day_

Blaze took the lead position in his Su-37, now armed with napalm bombs. He turned his head and saw the line of F-5Es flying behind wardog squadron. He knew they'd be dead by the end of the day.

"This is thunderhead. All units, listen carefully." Thunderhead said.

"I miss that sweet voice. Say, you get that from your mother's side?" Chopper playfully asked.

"Cut the chatter. First enemy wave, bearing 280 degrees. Engage on sight." Thunderhead said.

"It's too risky to bring the nuggets here." Nagase said, as she targeted a Yuke transport and fired a missile into the transport, destroying it.

"No kidding. Just focus on taking out the forward ships." Blaze said.

The Yuke fleet was in a circular position, with the landing ships in front, frigates on the side, and the destroyers in the back.

"Do you get scared, captain?" a nugget asked Blaze.

"Yeah, I get scared before every mission." Blaze said, as he strafed a transport ship with his guns, watching it blow.

"You do to?" a nugget asked.

"We all get scared. We just learn to push it out of our mind." Blaze said, as he saw a Yuke attack chopper fly towards the island.

"Does it get easier?" another nugget asked, as he shot down the chopper.

"No. It gets much harder." Blaze said, as he dropped a bomb on a destroyer, destroying it.

"This is Sand Island base defense! Enemy amphibious craft are reaching the coast line!"

"Here we go…" Chopper said, as he fired his anti-ground missiles at the amphibious craft, joined by three nuggets.

"Enemy assault ships are launching attack choppers. Shoot them before they reach sand island." Thunderhead said.

"Nagase, shoot down the choppers. I'll go after the ships." Blaze said, as he dropped two napalm bombs on a second destroyer, killing it.

The nuggets quickly got their shit together, and started killing ships from the Yuke fleet, reducing the threat. But it wasn't enough.

"The coast line is under heavy attack! They got tanks, soldiers, everything!" one of the base defenders frantically said.

"All units, do everything to stop them. If you can't defend this island, what'll we tell our great heroes in the sky?" Perrault asked.

Blaze rolled his eyes in disgust. How he wanted to shoot that bastard.

"Enemy ships, launching hovercraft." Thunderhead said, as Grimm and Blaze strafed and bombed the troop transports, their bullets easily going through them. It seems that Yuktobania was relying on mass numbers, rather than technology.

"Nagase, what about the destroyers and the command ship?" Blaze asked, dropping napalm bombs on the coastline, roasting the invaders.

A silver object shot out from the water and trailed high as it flew in the sky.

"No." Blaze muttered, knowing what it was. A burst missile.

"Missile fired from enemy sub!" Nagase said.

"It's from the Scinfaxi." Blaze said, as he now started to climb above 5,000 fleet.

"Grimm, get out of there. You to, nuggets." Nagase said.

Settling at 5,500 fleet, Blaze watched as everyone else tried to climb up, but the nuggets were stalling, trying to force their jets to climb at a higher angle of attack than they were built to.

"We're getting a command override from somewhere. Date link to A-sat targeting system… what is this?" Thunderhead asked, confused.

"Now it's counting down by itself. 10, 9, 8…" Thunderhead said, Blaze looking up at the sky, confused.

"The sky just lit up!"

"Missile vaporized in mid-air!"

"We got the arkbird! All units, we got the airbird!" Thunderhead said, with glee in his voice.

"Thank god." Blaze said, diving down on the remains of the Yuke fleet.

The Osean pilots began to make quick work of the Yuktobanian fleet, now under the protection of the arkbird. But Blaze knew murphey's law. Stonehenge was supposed to be the ultimate weapon that would win the Usean war for Erusea. But ISAF exploited its weaknesses and destroyed it.

Now, the Yukes were going to exploit that there was only one laser, and they had plenty of ballistic missiles.

The sea angrily burst open, as 5 burst missiles roared into the sky.

"Shit! Everyone climb above 5,000 ft.!" Blaze yelled.

Wardog quickly made it above the ceiling limit, but the nuggets were far behind.

"3, 2, 1 impact, now." Thunderhead said.

Multiple explosions were seen, and many of the nuggets were caught in the explosion.

"Jesus." Blaze said, shocked at what was happening.

"We can't deal with the enemy fleet like this." Thunderhead said, shaken by the events. "We have no choice. Just weave thru the missiles and continue to attack the ships."

"Oh yeah, just weave thru the missiles. What are you, nuts?" Chopper asked, Blaze had to agree with him. Attacking the fleet was impossible now.

"Blue hound, this is Arkbird. Request sonobuoy data link." The arkbird pilot said.

"Stand by, we're dropping a new sonobuoy." Blue hound said, as wardog finished the Yuktobanian fleet.

"Blue hound, this is Arkbird. Where's that data?"

"It's coming now. What are you doing?"

"Countdown to firing. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…"

A beam of light went thru the ocean and after a few seconds passed, a plume of water exploded outward followed by a shockwave.

"The arkbird shot a laser in the ocean! The Scinfaxi is damaged! It's rising." Blue hound said as a giant metal form rose from the depths of the sea.

"Holy… it's huge." Nagase said, getting a good look at the Yuktobanian sub, a might of her shipbuilding capabilities.

"All units, sink that sub!" Thunderhead ordered.

Blaze watched the sub as its anti-air weapons opened up, filling the skies with deadly lead. Blaze pulled upward, then dove downward weaving thru its anti-air fire. Blaze dropped the rest of his bombs and watched as they fell upon the defenses of the scinfaxi, destroying some of them.

"Arkbird, firing laser." Said Thunderhead, the blue laser cutting thru the hull of the Scinfaxi, leaving it unable to defend themselves. A large hole appeared in view.

"Finish the sub, now!"

"Copy that." Chopper said, as he dove on the sub and fired 2 missiles into the hole, setting off a series of explosions that rippled thru the sub. The back end of the sub submerged first, followed by the middle, than the bow.

"Alright, we did it!" Grimm shouted.

"Enemy forces on the coastline have been repelled and the enemy fleet destroyed. Good work, wardog." Thunderhead thanked, a rarity from him.

 _Sand Island_

 _Hangers_

Blaze climbed out of his Terminator, exhausted from the fight. But for now, they were finished with the fight.

"Blaze, that was amazing." Nagase said, approaching him.

"Well, we kicked the shit out of the sub." Gideon said, leaving the hanger and heading into the crew room. He sat on the couch and opened a book he was reading.

"Yellow Squadron?" Nagase asked, reading the title of the book.

"Yep. Those guys were the masters of the skies. Very tough, some would say invincible. They were impossible to fight." Gideon said.

"I've heard about them. They were a real menace to ISAF forces." Nagase said.

"I know. I've seen some footage and news about the war. It's been five years, so all the intel from both sides is coming out." Gideon said.

"Man, wish they were flying with us. Than we wouldn't have much problems." Nagase said.

"Me too, but they're all dead. Killed over Farbanti and Megalith." Gideon said, remembering that brutal fight over the capital city.

"Megalith?" Nagase asked.

"I've heard rumors about an Erusean superweapon that was destroyed after the end of the war, saw some heavy fighting." Gideon said.

"Okay. Well, I'm going to get something to eat." Nagase said.

 _Bout time she left. Don't know how long I'll maintain my secret if she keeps prying like that._ Gideon thought.

Nagase looked at her flight lead with curiosity.

 _It's almost as if was with the Yellow Squadron, the way he describes them. Is it possible he used to be a member of the Yellow Squadron?_

Nagase headed to her quarters and turned on her computer. She went online and searched thru information about the Yellow Squadron rooster and her own flight leader. While the intel about the yellow squadron was accurate, the information about her flight leader wasn't. It said he was born in South Belka, but Blaze didn't have a Belkan accent, nor did he have Belkan features.

 _Who are you?_


	9. Chapter 9 handful of hope

Ch 9 handful of hope

"Since Yuktobania hasn't attacked since we stopped their invasion, it's almost like we're at peace. Well we're not! We haven't had a truce with the enemy just yet." Perrault said.

"Akerson hill. Patrol this area and watch out for any Yuke leakers. That is all." The briefer said.

The 4 pilots headed to their fighters, thankful that it was a simple patrol. Nagase looked intensely at Blaze, as he climbed into his Terminator.

 _Akerson Hill_

 _October 16, 2010_

"Man, that stupid base commander won't give a break, will he?" Chopper asked.

"Chopper, we're in a fucking war. When are you going to understand that? Didn't seeing all those nuggets die drill it in your mind? Be glad we're on a simple patrol, and not having to stop a major Yuke offensive." Blaze icily said.

Silence was in the air after Blaze's response.

"Congratulations on your promotion, Chopper." Grimm said, trying to break the cold silence.

"Thanks." Chopper said.

The 4 planes continued their patrol when they heard something on the radio.

"… damage… is light."

"Unknown aircraft, state your assignment and status." Nagase said; Blaze armed all his weapons and switched his radar to IRST.

"Finally, a response. This is the Osean air force transport plane, mother goose. We're flying to the neutral country of North Point. We have the transmitter set to minimum power. Come closer so we can hear you."

Blaze shivered at the mention of North Point, the HQ of ISAF. He calmed himself down, knowing that the world considered yellow 13 dead, but Blaze was an Osean air force pilot.

"I see you on radar. Can you see us? We need you to guide us to a safe passage thru the AA defenses. We're on a top secret mission and are not transmitting a valid ID, so the automatic defenses fired at us. We avoided a direct hit, but our radar is destroyed, and we can't fly a safe path thru the AA system."

Blaze was naturally suspicious. He flew behind the transport and locked on with a missile.

"Okay. Why did you fly thru an area crawling with anti-air weapons, and why didn't you transmit a friendly ID? If it's a secret mission, why didn't you take a stealth aircraft, like a B-2?" Blaze asked.

Mother Goose didn't respond.

"You have 5 seconds to respond, or I shoot you down as Yuktobanian infiltrators. 5, 4, 3, 2…" Blaze said, hand wrapped around the trigger.

"Captain, we have contacts closing in!" Chopper shouted, directing Blaze's attention away from mother goose.

"Don't let up just because it's a cargo plane. If we take out this guy, they'll build a statue for us." A Yuke pilot said.

"This cargo's worth that much." Another said.

"What are they talking about?" Nagase asked.

"Doesn't matter. We protect the cargo plane at all costs. Mother Goose, when this is done, me and you are going to talk." Baze said.

"Nagase, Grimm, Chopper. Intercept the incoming bandits. I'll escort mother goose." Blaze said, flying ahead of the transport plane.

And just like that, the three pilots were gone, and Blaze was left alone. With the radar and AA layouts on his HUD, Blaze calmly flew a path that avoided the defenses, and watched as mother goose flew the same pattern.

"You're doing good. Just stay on my tail." Blaze said.

"Captain, we splashed the enemy birds. No contacts for now." Nagase said.

"What kind of enemy birds?" Blaze asked.

"MiG-29 Fulcrums." Nagase said, confused.

"They'll be sending heavier birds. Keep an eye out." Blaze said, remembering missions where yellow squadron was sent to bolster Erusean offensives because the first wave of fighters failed to get the job done.

For a moment, there was silence and peace, but it wouldn't last long.

"Warning! We have an oil pressure problem on the right engine!" the co-pilot frantically said.

"Can you shut it down?" Blaze asked, knowing they weren't out of the clear yet.

"We got it. It was a sensor glitch." The co-pilot said.

"Large turn up ahead. We're almost out." Blaze said, as he maneuvered thru the turn with ease. He turned back and watched as the C-5 navigated thru the tight maneuver, almost falling into the defense circle.

"This is mother goose one. We've successfully navigated thru the AA system. However, I'd like to ask for your continued support." Asked the transport captain.

"Two contacts. They're fast." Nagase said.

 _Great. MiG 25/31s. Jets from hell._ Blaze thought.

"I'll take care of them." Blaze said, and accelerated from the transport to intercept the two MiGs. And just as he suspected, they were MiG-25s. Blaze quickly closed the distance and fired a missile, blowing away one of the MiGs. The other MiG climbed, and Blaze instead dove downward, full throttle.

"Captain, what are you doing?" Nagase asked.

Blaze looked at his radar, as it kept track of the MiG now descending towards him.

"Too late." Blaze sneered, and he pulled up at the last second, never pulling back on the throttle. He shot up like a rocket, the momentum and speed carrying him thru.

Locking onto the MiG, he pulled the trigger and fired a medium range missile at the oncoming MiG. The Yuke couldn't evade and was shot down.

"Captain knows his stuff." Grimm said.

"Yeah. He does." Nagase said, wondering how many pilots would dive down to gain momentum, and use the energy against their enemy. Not many. Most would climb up to go after the MiG, and stall in the process, dying as well.

"Hey, get back in your seat. Don't approach the… what are you doing?" the transport captain asked, a gunshot was heard.

"What's going on?" Blaze asked, as he dove towards the transport plane.

"This is mother goose one. The captain's been shot." A new voice said.

"What?" Nagase asked.

"There was a spy in the crew. And I managed to knock him out. But two of the engines have been knocked out."

"Who the fuck are you, and what kind of cargo is on that plane?" Blaze asked, once again locking onto the transport.

After a few seconds of silence, Blaze pulled the trigger and sprayed a burst of gunfire near the cockpit, getting their attention.

"Answer my question." Blaze growled.

"Blaze…" Nagase said.

"The captain's dead, and the co-pilot was wounded by a stray bullet. Tommy's holding the stick now, but he's just a secretary. He's never piloted a plane before."

"So who are you?" Grimm asked.

"I guess you could call me the cargo on this plane."

"How convenient." Blaze sarcastically shot back.

"Can you tell me how to control this plane? I'll relay everything to him." The man said, ignoring Blaze's rudeness.

"Lower your altitude and prepare for an emergency landing. Put your flaps down. That'll lower your airspeed. Can you find your flap lever?" Nagase asked.

"Flap lever… no that's not it. Try that one."

"Can you find a spot for an emergency landing?" the man asked.

"An emergency landing? The ground's filled with power windmills." Chopper said.

"Can you shoot them down for us?" the man asked.

"Sure thing." Blaze said, switching to his guns. He flew ahead of the transport plane, and fired his 30mm nose cannon, cutting down the windmills, and carved a runway for the plane to land.

Blaze watched as the cargo plane touched down on the makeshift runway, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are you alright?" Nagase asked.

"Yeah. We're okay." He said.

"Sir, I'd like to ask you a question." Nagase said.

"What is it?"

"The Arkbird. Did you have to use it for war?" Nagase asked.

"Don't worry. With the arkbird, we have a chance for peace. I'm trying to get to north point because I believe we have a chance."

"To hold talks in neutral territory."

"Right. Communications is vital."

"So I can believe you then? I don't want to see any more young men and woman lose their lives." Nagase said.

Blaze looked at his fuel gauge, and noticed he was almost on empty.

"Sir, before we bug out, I need to ask you a question." Blaze said.

"Sure thing."

"What the fuck are you thinking? Taking a military plane, with no friendly ID over Osean territory, that's armed to the teeth with anti-air weapons. If this really was a secret mission, which I call bullshit on, why didn't you take a stealth aircraft? Who convinced you to try this shit?" Blaze asked.

"Some members of my cabinet."

"Fire them, or execute them. Next time, it'll be your head, and the Yukes will display in in their capital." Blaze said.

"Blaze, that's no way to talk to him like that." Nagase harshly said.

"It does if it'll save his life. How many people have we lost in this war already? Did you even think to count?" Blaze retorted.

Nagase stayed quiet.

"We're bugging out." Blaze said, as he turned to face Osea.

"This is the 8492 squadron. We observed the landing on our radar." The lead plane said.

"You can leave the rest to us."

"Thanks, 8492." Blaze said.

 _Sand Island_

 _October 23, 2010_

Gennette entered the break room and found Nagase lying on the couch, writing in her book again.

"The arkbird." She said.

"What about it?" Gennette asked.

"The white bird in outer space. With Yuktobania outclassing us in firepower, it was our only trump card in the peace talks. And now it's fallen out of our hands." Nagase sadly said.

The arkbird, a superweapon capable of attacking from space, far beyond the reaches of the enemy. Its power generator was destroyed by explosives planted inside a supply shipment launched from earth.

Once again, the balance of power tipped toward Yuktobania.


	10. Chapter 10 lit fuse

Ch 10 Lit fuse

"Well, the engine's now in good shape." Pops said, putting a ratchet away.

"Thank god. I was noticing some trouble with the thrust." Fredrick said.

Nagase walked into the hanger, looking for Fredrick. She saw him and Pops next to an engine.

"Blaze, we're needed in the briefing room." Nagase said.

"Any idea what's next?" Blaze asked.

"Can't be good." Nagase said.

"It's war. Get used to it." Blaze said.

 _Briefing Room_

"Our army is ready to conduct a large-scale counterattack on Yuktobania. If we succeed, we'll never have to face the humiliation of the Yuktobanian's again. The goal of this operation is simple. To invade and occupy, the Yuktobanian mainland." Perrault said.

"We're landing at the Bastok Peninsula. Provide cover to the ground forces, and eliminate any opposition on their way. It is critical that you follow the specific instructions of the ground commander to maximize your attacks. We will be expecting poor weather conditions and fierce resistance. Provide close air support and get as many soldiers as possible inside." The briefer finished.

"I wish you the best of luck." Perrault said, as the pilots left.

 _Hangers_

 _Sand Island base_

"Can you believe this?" Nagase asked.

"Yeah. I can believe it." Blaze said.

"I thought the president was going to broker a peace deal." Grimm said.

"Apparently not. Nagase, me and you are outfitted for air-to-ground combat. We got phosphorus and napalm bombs. If you need to kill every mother fucker in the battlefield, those are the weapons to use." Blaze said, as he calmly walked to his Terminator.

Nagase sighed and climbed into her Gripen.

 _Bastok Peninsula_

 _Yuktobania_

 _November 1, 2010_

"The four companies will now land at their beachheads. Commence CAS." Said Thunderhead.

Blaze flew ahead of the squadron and saw a formation of Yuktobanian gun batteries that were firing at the Osean landing force.

Blaze dropped a napalm bomb on the gun positions, and watched as the flames consumed everything it touched.

"Hell of a way to go." He muttered.

"This is company A. Landing successful. Deploy armored vehicles, now."

"Landing confirmed. Fly top cover for the armored vehicles." Thunderhead said.

The Yuktobanians quickly retaliated with a barrage of heavy artillery, forcing the Oseans to scatter.

"We're taking heavy fire! Where's that goddamned support?!"

"Wardog, take out those gun emplacements." Thunderhead said.

"Nagase, stick to my wing." Blaze said.

The two fighters dove on the emplacements, and dropped their deadly payloads. The area was enveloped in fire, and the guns were silenced.

"Positions destroyed. Get going." Blaze said.

"Artillery and machine gun fire is pinning us down! Help us out." B company commander said.

"We see it." Blaze said, strafing the bunkers with his nose gun, and dropping 2 napalm bombs, silencing the bunkers.

"Bunkers halting the advance of companies C and D." Thunderhead said.

"Nagase, Grimm, go help them out." Blaze ordered.

"Radar warning. We got enemy aircraft inbound." Thunderhead said.

"Chopper, take care of them." Blaze said, as he strafed and bombed more of the Yuktobanian emplacements.

"Area's secure. My thanks go out to the air force." An osean soldier said.

Nagase saw artillery fire in the hills, and the resulting explosions in the midst of the osean army. Arming her phosphorus bombs, she dropped them on the gun positions and watched as a good sized explosion was seen, rendering the guns destroyed.

The Osean army continued their advanced, occasionally running into Yuke resistance. A rumbling noise was heard, and they looked in front of them.

"They got tanks!" a soldier yelled.

"Air force, we got tanks bearing down on us!" shouted one of the marines from A company.

T-90 MBT's rolled towards the invading army, guns blazing.

Blaze dove on the tanks and dropped a single napalm bomb, the ensuing explosion taking out the enemy tanks in the process.

"You're clear. Now get going." Blaze said.

"Bunkers captured. Move out." Company D commander said, as Chopper and Nagase destroyed the bunkers.

With the first line of defense down, the Oseans rolled towards the second line, when Thunderhead gave wardog news.

"Wardog, we got choppers and attack planes heading towards us."

"Chopper, you're with me." Blaze said, leveling out and accelerating towards the enemy contacts.

"Fox 1." Chopper said, firing his missiles at a group of Mi-28 attack choppers.

Blaze swung around the A-10s and Yak-25 attackers and locked on with his two missiles. Pulling the trigger, the missiles reached out to their targets and destroyed them.

The attacking aircraft attempted to run, but were quickly shot down by Grimm and Nagase.

"Second line is down. We're approaching the last line of defense."

"Where's out air force? The Oseans are heading right towards us." A Yuke soldier said, looking at the sky, but failed to see any Yuktobanian planes.

The final fortress was a large 40 foot concrete wall, with two bunkers guarding each gate.

"The captains come to join us. He'll get himself killed." Said one of company A's marines.

"Good. He can come and join us in hell." Another said.

"You know, my older brother's down there." Grimm said.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" Chopper asked.

Blaze ignored the conversation and continued to drop his last napalm bombs on the Yuke defenses.

"Everyone, how's your fuel and ammo?" Blaze asked.

"Plenty of fuel, out of bombs." Nagase said.

"Half my missiles are gone." Grimm said.

"Still got plenty of rounds." Chopper said.

"Okay. Place your shots carefully. Lets make this count." Blaze said.

Like a well-orchestrated performance, the Osean army and the four wings of sand island killed the last defenders on the peninsula.

"All targets destroyed. Good work." Thunderhead said.

 _Sand Island_

The four planes soared over the base, returning from their mission.

"This doesn't make any sense." Nagase said.

"What doesn't?" Grimm asked.

"Our president wants peace. The Yuktobanian prime minister also wants peace. Now we're involved in a heated war." Nagase said.

"That does seem odd. But we have a job to do. Hopefully, a peace treaty will be made, but until then we're to kill every last Yuktobanian and end the war." Blaze said.


	11. Chapter 11 blind spot

Ch 11 blind spot

 _Briefing Room_

"The Yuktobanian forces are beginning a large-scale withdrawal from the area. Their withdrawal is currently proceeding under a curtain of electronic jamming signals. The enemy's air force consists of transport planes. Pursue those planes, destroy them, and stop their retreat. Dismissed." The briefer said.

 _Dresden, Yuktobania_

 _November 2, 2010_

They had just reached the flight of the retreating Yuktobanian forces when Chopper spoke up.

"Hey kid, did you listen to that song?" Chopper asked.

"No, I didn't. We'll talk after this mission." Blaze said.

"Engage the enemy fighters first. Then go after the transports." Blaze said, as he saw an F-14 escort turn to attack him.

 _What a dumbass._ Blaze thought, as he pulled the trigger and sent a long range missile at his target, destroying it.

"Due to current circumstances, we have been forced to set foot on Yuktobanian soil with weapons in hand. However, our true enemy is the Yuktobanian military who started this unjust war." Spoke General Howell.

 _Why the fuck are you talking on an unsecure channel? The Yukes could home in on your position and fire a laser guided missile to kill you._

"Therefore, I ask you, citizens of Yuktobania. Do not fear us, but rather join us."

"You really thing that's going to work?" Grimm asked.

"No. Osea is giving itself fellatio. And while we're up here 'fighting for peace', tons of blood is being shed on the ground. Some peace." Blaze bitterly said.

"And we're here to end that." Nagase said.

"You think shedding blood is going to end more bloodshed? Flying with those ideas is going to get you killed." Blaze retorted.

Blaze looked at his radar, and noticed something strange. He saw the contacts from the transports and fighter escorts, but the radar started to blink with more contacts clustered together, in and out.

"Guys, check your radar." Blaze said, switching to his IRST, getting the same results.

"I see it too." Nagase said, as she shot down a transport.

Chopper and Grimm shoot down more transports, when Grimm noticed something.

"A whole bunch of them disappeared at once." Grimm said.

"There's way too many signatures on the radar." Chopper said, seeing a large amount of contacts filling in the screen.

"My radar is showing strange results as well." Nagase said.

Blaze looked upward and saw something in the sky. He stared at it for a few seconds until he realized something.

And Grimm reached the same realization.

"I figured it out." He said.

"What is it?" Chopper asked.

"Jammer aircraft!" Grimm said.

"So… it's a trick?" Chopper asked.

"No shit. Of course it's a trick. I'd do the same damn thing to make up for lack of escort fighters." Blaze said, as he pointed his nose upward and headed towards the E-767 that was jamming them.

Switching to his guns, Blaze pulled the trigger and 30mm bullets tore into the right engine, causing an explosion that tore off the wing. Blaze watched as the jammer fell towards the earth.

"How could this be? Our new jamming devices were supposed to be perfect." A Yuke pilot said.

"Calm down. It just means we're on even footing." Another Yuke pilot said.

"Take out the transport and escort fighters. I'll take care of the jammers." Blaze said, as he saw another jammer aircraft. Locking on, he fired a missile and watched the missile bury itself inside the fuselage before detonating, ripping the plane in two.

As Blaze killed jammer after jammer, the jamming waves became more strong.

"… enemy… waves… ference…"

"This is the 8492 leader. All 8492 units, proceed as planned."

 _That's the same squadron that we met after we met the president. What are they doing here?_

Blaze was suspicious, but he had to focus on the mission, as he was forced to locate the remaining jamming airplanes by eyeball.

"Hey kid, yo… th… pre… n … Air…" asked Chopper, Blaze unable to hear him.

"Yes?" he said, confused.

"It's… jam…" Grimm said.

"ECCM! Restore communications link." Thunderhead said, their radar's now returning to normal.

"The Osean planes are firing at a school packed with civilians! They're at the engineering college!" a Yuke screamed over the radio.

"Whoever's violating orders, cease fire immediantly!" Thunderhead said in anger.

"What idiot's doing that?" Chopper shouted.

"Wardog, pull out, now." Blaze said.

As wardog squadron left their airspace, Thunderhead spoke again.

"All units operating near sector Omega Charlie, attacks on civilians are forbidden!"

"Right where we used to be." Chopper said, looking at his radar.

"Yeah." Blaze muttered, wondering if someone may be setting them up.

Wardog squadron continued their mission, shooting down the transports, escort fighters, and the remaining jammer aircraft.

"Multiple casualties! Get an ambulance here!" a Yuke soldier shouted.

"Those murdering fuckers!" snarled another.

"This is Thunderhead. Wardog, did you engage in an attack on a civilian facility?" Thunderhead demanded.

"No. We did not." Blaze said.

"Roger. So you're sure you didn't do this." Thunderhead said.

"Absolutely." Blaze tightly said.

"Very well. The remaining transport planes are downed. Mission accomplished." Thunderhead said.

As they headed home, Blaze was in serious thought.

 _8492 squadron. They relieved us over Akerson hill. Now they arrive here, and suddenly the college is attacked. And the jamming became very strong, even though I was shooting down the jammer aircraft. What is the 8492 doing? Are they working for Osea?_

 _Oured, Osea_

 _November 4, 2010_

Oured, the Osean capital. The winds of war have yet to reach it.

Blaze walked with his team towards the command central of the O.A.D.F.

"I can't believe this is happening." Chopper said.

"Just stay calm, and tell them what happened." Blaze calmly said, as he entered the building, heading towards the interrogation room.

"How do you know?" Grimm asked.

"Been in this situation before." Blaze said, as they approached four seats waiting for them in the interrogation room.

Blaze approached a stand and stood at it, waiting for it to start.

"Major Blaze, right?" a voice asked.

"Yes sir."

"Did you, or did you not attack a civilian complex in the city of Dresden in Yuktobania while on a combat mission?" the voice asked.

"No, sir. We were flying at an altitude too high to conduct air to ground operations. I did not give any orders to attack the facility, nor did I attack myself." Blaze said.

"Did you see any allied planes enter the airspace you were operating in?"

"No. But during the mission, the Yuktobanians used their jamming aircraft to block our radar. During the fight, I heard a voice I recognized as an ally." Blaze said.

"Specify."

"It belonged to the leader of the Osean 8492 squadron. The same squadron that relieved my squadron over Akerson hill, after we saved the transport Mother goose one."

"Tell us his exact words."

"He said 'this is the 8492 leader. All 8492 units, proceed as planned.' Then the college was attacked." Blaze said.

"Very well. Send in Second Lt. Kei Nagase."

"Yes sir."

Blaze left the room and pointed at Nagase.

"You're up." He said.

With Nagase

"… that wasn't us. But the time we got there, they had already…"

With Grimm

"That's right. We heard them over the radio. They were calling themselves the 8492 squadron…."

With Chopper

"8492, 8492. Is that all you people have to say? There is no squadron in our military with that number." The voice yelled.

"Damn it! What the fuck's going on here!?" Chopper yelled, banging his fist on the interrogation stand.

Just then, the air raid sirens began to wail.


	12. Chapter 12 reprisal

Ch 12 Reprisal

"We got an emergency here. Our armies are bogged down with the Yuktobanian invasion, so we're short on operational aircraft. Unfortunately, as a result, we're going to have to request that you flying aces take off for right… So, which mission would you like to take on? That's right. The capital's got more than attack to deal with right now. How about we use this to decide?" someone said.

Blaze wanted to shoot the man for being so condescending. His pilots and comrades put their lives on the line, so he could live in peace!

A coin was dropped on the ground and landed in tails.

"A group believed to be a Yuktobanian commando force has carried out a terrorist attack which chemical weapons. The site of the attack is the college town of Bana, located to the south of Oured." The briefer said.

"Shit." Chopper muttered.

"Plumes of nerve gas are currently billowing out from several locations around the city. We must neutralize the gas from the air as quickly as possible. Capital Air District Command will provide specialized aircraft equipped to deploy canisters containing a neutralizing agent. Drop the neutralizing agent from the air over the smoke from the gas plumes. Keep the gas from spreading further from the city." The briefer finished.

 _Bana City, Osea_

 _November 4, 2010_

4 Su-30s armed with neutralizing agents flew over the city.

"I can't believe we flipped a coin for this mission. This isn't funny man." Chopper said.

"I agree with you, Chopper. But with so few planes to defend the capital, it was the only choice we had. Besides, people are dying down there." Gideon said.

"Okay. Once you reached the airspace over the city, drop the neutralizing bombs. Make good use of them." Capital Air Command said.

"Roger. Gee, thanks for the step by step instruction there." Chopper sarcastically said.

"Chopper, shut your mouth, and that's a fucking order!" Blaze all but yelled. He was getting real tired of Chopper running his mouth all the time.

"First Lt. Davenport? We've heard from the frontlines that you like to shoot your mouth off on the radio." CAC said.

"Yeah. If he'd practice his combat skill as much as his talking, he'd be better than the Demon Lord." Blaze said.

The squadron split up as the four pilots continued on their own directions. Blaze dropped one of the neutralizing bombs into an area contaminated by the gas, and watched as the poisonous gas was gone.

The radio went live as the police started talking.

"Charlie 11. Isn't it your daughter's birthday party today?" a police officer asked.

 _Who the hell is this?_ Blaze thought, as he dove towards another part of the city filled with the deadly gas. He watched as Nagase dropped one of her bombs onto the contaminated sector.

"Well I couldn't just sit and do nothing! Lets take care of this so I can go home, okay?" Charlie 11 said.

"Don't worry. We'll take care of it chemical weapons." Blaze said.

"An unidentified gas has been detected in districts near the west and east banks of Bana City." The radio broadcasted.

"Everyone already knows about it." Chopper said.

"Chances are, the brass will try and keep this secret. Don't want the people to shit their pants over this." Blaze said.

Grimm dropped his bombs in rapid succession, clearing a part of the west bank.

"This is patrol car Baker 7. The gas over the west bank has been neutralized. Our thanks go out to the air-force."

"We haven't neutralized all the gas yet. Lets hurry." Nagase said.

"I hear ya." Blaze remarked, as he and Nagase dropped their neutralizing bombs in a strafing run.

"Don't stay in that are for more than three minutes!" an officer said.

"And if you 4 fighter jets flying directly over your heads, get the hell out of dodge. These bombs aren't light you know." Blaze warned.

"The gas is lighter than air. Stay low!" another officer said.

"Must be a weak chemical weapon. If the Yukes were using mustard gas, chlorine gas, or VX, we'd be screwed. Big time." Blaze said.

"Only a great hatred could drive them to do something like this." Nagase muttered.

"Yeah. It's what drove the Belkans to drop their bombs on their own soil, among other terrible things." Chopper said.

"Evacuation is going fine as well. Everyone's beginning to calm down." An officer said.

"Well that's good news." Grimm said.

"We just received word that the air force has begun spreading a neutralizing agent to counter the poisonous gas. Unfortunately, we can't get any closer to the ground, due to the danger posed by the gas – HOLY SHIT THAT WAS A JET!" the news helicopter said, screaming the last part, as Chopper buzzed them.

"Chopper, did you have to do that?" Nagase asked.

"Of course I did." Chopper said.

"The east bank's free of gas, too. Thanks pilots." Patrol car 11 reported.

"City police HQ, 10-4. All other districts clear. City is completely clear of gas. We really appreciate the air-force for doing this." The police HQ said.

"Mission failed! The gas has been neutralized." One of the Yuke terrorists said.

"Kedar team to Sudayev team. We're sending in a helicopter for support."

"Sorry you have to do this." The terrorist said.

"You heard them. We'll be busy with choppers any minute." Blaze said.

"Against fighter jets?" Grimm asked.

"They'll be armed with missiles. We only got machineguns." Chopper warned.

"Stand by. The terrorists are escaping with the chemical weapons in a truck. All units, close on that area." The police HQ said, alerting the wardog squadron.

"10-4." Baker 7 replied.

"Suspect proceeding south on route 22."

"Hey, lets go watch." Chopper said.

Blaze could only laugh.

"This will really ruin their day. Having to deal with the police, and the air-force." Blaze said, as he headed to route 22.

Blaze slowed his jet, and looked down as the truck as it attempted to flee.

"Listen pilots. Sorry to trouble you, but our patrolmen aren't exactly trained to fight in wars. Do you think you can help them out from the air?" the city police HQ asked.

"Now that's funny. The police asking the military for help." Chopper said.

"In war, the laws fall silent." Blaze said.

"This is capital district air command. Is that really necessary?"

"It does seem to be overkill. Sending 4 armed fighter jets after a single truck." Grimm said.

"I'd have to agree." Blaze said.

"Well, if you could dispatch some MPs to the scene, that'd be fine too." The police HQ replied.

"This is baker 7. We've spotted the truck."

"Baker 7, keep your eyes on my jet. I'll be flying over the target vehicle." Blaze said.

"Copy that. Man, talk about air support." Baker 7 said, not imagining that he'd have a fighter jet providing air cover.

"The airport is under attack by enemy commandos." Capital air command said, giving the bad news.

"You're kidding!" the police HQ said.

"Yeah. We got our hands full here. Wardog squadron, you are ordered to assist the local authorities." Capital air command ordered.

"We appreciate your help." The police HQ said.

"Guys, go after the Yuke choppers when they appear. I'll take care of our friends." Blaze said, turning on the 30mm nose cannon.

"Did you hear that? They said the airport was attacked at the same time!" Grimm said.

"Charlie 11 here. We found the truck, but they launched a grenade at us!"

"Man, they're armed to the teeth." Chopper said.

"Yeah. So am I." Blaze said, as he squeezed the trigger.

"Holy shit!" Charlie 11 shouted, as the Osean fighter jet flying above him fired its guns. The bullets missed, and destroyed a billboard.

"I can see the bullets in 3-d! It's like we're being shot at!" one of the Yuke terrorists said, confusing everyone.

"You are getting shot at, you crazy ass-fool!" his comrade replied.

"Pilots, see if you can find the terrorists truck from up there. Don't let them get away." The police HQ said.

"Yes, sir. Already got my eyes on them." Blaze said, putting his gun piper on the white van.

"Hold on. I don't need you to fire on them or anything." The police HQ said.

"Not just a little?" Chopper asked.

"No!" capital air command butted in.

"Come guys. Really…" police HQ added.

Blaze would have laughed at the situation if it weren't so serious. Looking closer, Blaze noticed the terrorists were throwing stuff out to lighten the load. The first item they threw out was a rocket launcher. Blaze pulled the trigger, and 30mm rounds disintegrated it.

"We got to lighten the load!" a terrorists said, and threw out the 3-d glasses his friend was wearing. That too, fell victim to a 30mm slug.

"Charlie 11, I don't see your car on the navigator display. What's going on?" baker 7 asked.

"I'm in the parking garage under Dalem street. I think I can cut them off." Charlie 11 said, as Blaze gunned down a gatling gun that the terrorists threw out.

"Geez man, calm down! Do you realize where you're driving?" Baker 7 asked.

"This just in! At the Apito international airport, an armed group, believed to be Yuktobanians, began…" the radio announced before it was cut off.

"Why is he throwing out a TV? And why am I destroying it?" Blaze said to himself, as he shot the TV to pieces.

"Charlie 11, you're off the main road! Where are you going?" Baker 7 asked.

"This is Charlie 11. I'm taking a shortcut. I'm going thru Hastarl Park." Charlie 11 replied.

A seat was thrown out, and that was also destroyed.

"At this rate, I'll run out of ammunition by destroying whatever shit they throw out of the van." Blaze said.

As the radio broadcasted news about the attack at Apito airport, Blaze noticed they threw out some fried chicken.

"Waste not, want not." Blaze said, as he blasted the chicken to pieces with his guns.

"I found the truck! Damn it! They're shooting at us!" Charlie 11 said.

"Charlie 11, fall back and wait for reinforcements!" Baker 7 encouraged.

"I already got reinforcements. Above my head." Charlie 11 said, as Blaze fired his guns at the truck to try and kill the terrorists.

"Kedar team, can we rendezvous at Apito International?" the terrorists asked.

"That'll be tough. The airport's surrounded by the enemy." A Yuketobanian replied.

"Hold on. We're coming for you." The same Yuke said.

"Sudayev team to helicopter. The enemy planes are fighters. Be careful." The terrorists said.

"Roger Sudayev team. We'll approach at low altitude."

"They'll be coming in any second now." Blaze said.

"The helicopter's going to cross over us near Marvin bridge." The terrorists said.

"Thanks for letting us know. Makes our job much easier." Blaze happily said, as his squadron headed to the bridge.

"Damn it! I can't get near the truck. I'm at Marvin bridge." A cop said.

"All units in pursuit, proceed to Marvin bridge." A patrol car reported. The cops set up blockades, and watched as Blaze flew over them, just a meter above their heads.

"Man, Osea's got very good pilots." A cop said.

"Glad they're on our side." Another cop answered.

"This is capital district air command. The enemy forces at the airport have sent helicopters your way. Be careful."

"We got a visual on the helicopter already. Next time, tell us sooner." Chopper said.

Blaze and Chopper accelerated towards the choppers and gunned them down in the first pass.

"This is baker 7. We're surrounding the area, but that's a military helicopter. We don't have anything that can go up against that." Baker 7 said.

"Fighters, shoot down the helicopters for us." The police HQ said.

"We're killing them right now." Blaze said, as he gunned down two more choppers.

 _Where the hell did they come from?_

"5 helicopters left." Charlie 11 said.

Grimm shot down another chopper.

"4 helicopters left." Charlie 11 said.

Nagase swung around two helicopters that were flying low to the ground and shot both of them to pieces.

"It's really ticking me off just sitting here and doing nothing." Baker 7 growled.

"Baker 7, I'm going to attack them myself." Charlie 11 said.

"Hey, Charlie 11! What's that you got in the back seat?" Baker 7 asks.

"That's my anti-tank rifle. I brought it from home." Charlie 11 said.

"You honestly think an anti-tank rifle you bought from the market, will pierce a fully armored military helicopter? They'll drop a missile on you miles away. Leave them to us." Blaze said.

"The Sudayev team is completely surrounded." One of the choppers reported.

"Yeah, and you won't be around to rescue them." Blaze said, as he gunned down one of the choppers. The very last one attempted to flee, only for Nagase to shoot it down.

"This is Edge. All targets confirmed destroyed." Nagase reported.

"This is Baker 7. The enemy truck has surrendered."

Blaze hugged the ground as he flew over the captured terrorists and the police officers.

"Wardog, mission complete. Return to base." Capital air command ordered.

"Charlie 11, we need a code 3 response to find a dad missing from his daughter's birthday party." Baker 7 slyly said.

Charlie 11 looked flabbergasted before replying.

"10-4. Proceeding to the scene immediately."

Blaze chuckled in response. It was good that someone had sense to live a good life in the middle of the war.


	13. Chapter 13 powder keg

Ch 13 Powder Keg

 _Briefing Room, Sand Island_

 _November 7, 2010_

"I will not brief you on the details of your next mission. That's all I have to say to you people right now. And if you're innocent, I suggest you prove it on the battlefield." Perrault said with a scowl.

Blaze resisted the urge to scowl back. They were accused of killing citizens, so in order to prove their innocence of said crime, they were being ordered to kill enemy soldiers. Blaze hated that lopsided logic.

"We have discovered the location of a Yuktobanian storage facility used to hold ammunition. According to our information, the base is located deep inside the jungles north of Lake Dama." The briefer said.

"The facility is massive and contains enough ammunition to supply a Yuktobanian ground division for a week. Destroy this stockpile and cut off their front-line ammunition supply. Not that we've been getting a lot of attacks from soldiers hiding in the jungles with shoulder mounted SAMs." The briefer finished.

 _So we attempted to hit the base before. How much you want to bet that the Yukes moved their ammunition somewhere else?_ Blaze thought, before standing up and headed to the hanger.

 _Duga Jungle_

Blaze cycled thru his weapons mounted on his Su-30. 2 air to air missiles, and 10 air to ground missiles. Looking to the left and right, he noticed his squadron flying next to him, now in Typhoons.

"Geez, they got us turning right back into another battle. And this scenery definitely clashes with my Rock and Roll." Chopper said.

"Would you rather listen to your music in a prison cell, after your court martial? We're hanging on a threat right now. So shape up." Blaze said.

"I'm just glad they're not ordering us to attack a city in retaliation for their retaliation." Grimm said.

Blaze got the just of what Grimm said, and agreed with him.

"You're a real optimist, you know that? Sheesh." Chopper said.

"This is Thunderhead. Cut the chatter." Growled their AWACs, not in the mood.

"Wish I could fly somewhere where I didn't have to hear that voice." Chopper said.

"You did till yesterday." Grimm said.

"You'll be arriving at the target shortly." Said Thunderhead, as they flew over the water.

"Enemy fighters on radar! Raise the alarm!" said a Yuke ground soldier before the sounds of a wailing alarm broke thru the radio after his announcement.

"Here we go. Quick and clean." Blaze said, as they flew down the first valley.

"The actual armory is located within the mountains in this area, so you have to fire your missiles into the tunnels scattered throughout the canyon to destroy them from the inside out." Said Thunderhead, as the location of the tunnels appeared on their HUDs.

"Thanks." Blaze said, as he dove towards the first tunnel.

A missile warning ran out in the cockpit, and Blaze dumped a flare to ward away the incoming missile.

"Shit, that was close." Blaze said, as he started to fly in an unpredictable pattern to avoid being shot down.

"Captain, you got any ideas?" Grimm asked, as he strafed the jungle to kill any threats.

"Yeah. Grimm, you take out air defense aircraft they have. Nagase, Chopper. You two take out the tunnels on the east side of the canyon. I'll take the west. The sooner we complete the mission, the sooner we go home." Blaze said.

"Fox 1!" Blaze announced, firing an air to ground missile into the tunnel. The Yukes screamed and panicked as the munitions inside went off.

"Tunnel one took a direct hit!" shouted a Yuke soldier.

"Shit! That was close." Nagase said, as she dodged a surface to air missile.

"They're shoulder mounted SAMs. I can't see them."

"This is Thunderhead. Our search radar is clean. We can't see the launchers!" Thunderhead said.

"Man, you're useless!" Chopper growled, as he fired a missile into another tunnel.

"Tunnel 10 just got annihilated! That's where the mortar shells are. Get everyone out, quick!"

Blaze spotted a bridge, and blew that to pieces, cutting the Yukes off from the munitions base.

"Damnit, the bridge connecting sector 3 to us was just knocked out! We're trapped!"

Chopper destroyed three watchtowers and fired a missile into another munitions tunnel.

"How big is this weapons plant?" Chopper asked.

"I don't know. Either the base blows up, or we run dry on ammo." Blaze said, as he dodged another missile.

"This is the ammo dump, we can't have any fires in here! If this place blows, the jungle will become one giant crater!"

"Missile hit! Tunnel 3 is in flames!"

"How's it going on your end?" Blaze asked.

"We're finished here. We'll hit the tunnels in the center." Chopper said.

"Good. Watch out for SAMs." Blaze said, as he bombed every target that came in sight.

"Room temperature's rising! The ammo's going to start going off by itself!"

"It's over! Evacuate all personal! Recall the Varyag teams and get the hell out of here!" said a Yuke ammo officer, the sounds of alarms ringing in the background.

"The armories in this area have been destroyed. Move to the center." Thunderhead said, as Wardog converged on the center.

Blaze's radar chirped as it registered airborne contacts. Blaze looked up and saw 4 helicopters trying to leave the scene.

"If those officers escape…" Blaze muttered, already making up his mind.

Blaze accelerated towards the choppers and fired his only two air to air missiles. 4 of the choppers were destroyed, and the remaining two attempted to flee. But Blaze quickly gunned them down.

Grimm fired his last air to ground missiles into a tunnel; the missile flew inside the tunnel and the violently exploded, flames leaking out of the tunnel.

"The fire's spread too far! It's out of control!"

"Get out of their! You're going to get fried!"

"Poor bastards." Blaze muttered, imagining the hell it would be inside.

"Do whatever you can to keep the flames from reaching the main ammo dump!" Shouted a Yuke.

Nagase destroyed another tunnel on the right side of the valley, another explosion followed by a heavy shockwave.

"The fire crew's been wiped out! We're trapped in here!"

"Woah… I didn't think it would blow up that bad. Must be pretty bad in there. You thinking the same thing?" Chopper asked, as he saw fire emerge from the tunnel.

"Yeah, must be like Hoffnung." Blaze said, as he destroyed the final tunnel.

"The Samizdat is finished. Get everyone out." Reported Yuke as the final transmission from the armory before their side of the radio cut off.

"Mission accomplished. Lets go home." Nagase said.

"Nagase." Chopper said, concerned.

"Hm?"

"You got to say it with a little more feeling. At least we get to go home today, right?"

"Yeah."

"So cheer up, will you?"

"You too, Chopper."

"Wardog, return to base." Blaze said, tired from the fight.


	14. Chapter 14 demons of razgriz

Ch 14 Demons of Razgriz

 _Briefing Room, Sand Island_

"Settle down everyone." Hamilton said, quieting the wardog squadron.

"Ahem, people." Perrault said, when another person interrupted him.

"Excuse me Colonel. This is an absolutely vital mission to us. As the staff advisor from central command for this effort, I'd like to explain it myself." Said the man as he stepped forward.

"I am Lt. Colonel Mitchell, and the Osean army is planning a vast offensive with the ultimate goal of capturing the Yuktobanian capital. If this operation succeeds, it will end the war in short order. However, the Yuktobanians have attacked our beachhead with ballistic missiles fired from the Hrimfaxi, a Scinfaxi-class submarine stationed in the icy waters of Razgriz straits."

"Fortunately, our ground forces have already completed attack preparations, so despite the missile attack the offensive began as planned. But we still need to neutralize this threat." Mitchell said.

"We have a single chance to stage a successful attack on the Hrimfaxi. By amazing coincidence, it is precisely the same time as the zero hour of our ground attack. At this time, the Hrimfaxi will have to resupply its missiles. At that moment, ingress at a low altitude to avoid detection, launch a surprise attack, and sink the Hrimfaxi. Once surfaced it only takes one minute to rig for an emergency dive. If you're detected, you only have one minute to destroy the Hrimfaxi."

"Now, keep in mind there won't be any support from the Arkbird. This operation rests solely on your shoulders. I want you to turn the Razgriz straits into the enemy's graveyard!"

 _Razgriz Straits_

 _November 14, 2010_

"Wardog, stay at low altitude and fly towards the submarine fleet." Thunderhead ordered. "You are restricted from flying above 1,000 feet. We can't risk having our surprise attack detected." Said Thunderhead, as they flew across the frozen waters above the Anean continent, their planes all having been switched to Su-34 attackers.

"I'm getting chills. This northern sea is where the Demon of Razgriz came from." Chopper shivered.

"You honestly believe that bull?" Blaze asked.

"Do you?" Nagase asks.

"No. It's freezing cold up here, and the Razgriz straits are home to thousands of ship wrecks. That's what has us all edgy. It's not about some stupid story made up how many years ago." Blaze said.

"Hold your radio chatter. Commence radio comm out procedures. Maintain radio silence." Thunderhead ordered, before he shut off his radio.

Blaze spotted the first picket submarine, and hoped that they wouldn't sent a notice back to the main submarine.

"This is Lt. Col. Mitchell, the advisor to HQ. That picket submarine just sent off an enemy detection notice. The Hrimfaxi's going to dive in one minute. Attack immediately!" ordered Mitchell, as the radio silence was broken.

"Hey, our cover's blown! I'm going to start talking anyway!" Chopper said. For once, Blaze agreed with his wingman.

"Enemy planes! Halt all resupply operations!" ordered the Hrimfaxi's captain.

"Enemy planes? We're still in the middle of our mission!" said a Yuke officer.

"Damnit! How'd they sniff us out?"

"Thirty seconds to Hrimfaxi dive!" Thunderhead warned.

Blaze gunned the afterburners, and the Hrimfaxi appeared on his HUD.

"Firing LASM/FAEB!" Blaze said, firing one of his unique missiles. It was a LASM anti-ship missile, with a fuel air explosive warhead attached to it. The result was interesting, to say the least.

The missile smashed into the hull, and the incendiary explosive wreaked hell on the inside of the sub.

"Those bastard's are diving!" Chopper shouted.

"Focus on the Hrimfaxi!" Blaze said, as he saw the support subs retreat.

"This is submarine squadron command. The enemy is undertaking a large-scale offensive. Attack the enemy forces with long range missiles from the Hrimfaxi. Urgent! Transmitting target coordinates."

"This is Hrimfaxi. Unable to comply. We're unable to launch missiles underwater due to battle damage!"

"What's the point of your existence if you don't fire now?! They're penetrating our defenses as we speak!"

"Emergency surface! Grab onto something! Once we break surface, launch the missiles and unmanned drones!"

"Shit." Blaze muttered, knowing that their Su-34s were not equipped for dogfighting.

"It's surfacing!" Nagase shouted, as they saw the antenna of the Hrimfaxi breach the water. It then launched its ballistic missiles and UCAV force.

"Nagase, Grimm. Take out the UCAVs. Chopper, we're going after the sub." Blaze said.

And just like its predecessor, it was armed to the teeth with AA and SAMs.

Lovely.

A barrage of bullets sprang from the submarine, as if the jaws of hell had opened up and were threatening to swallow Chopper and Blaze.

The two zigzagged thru the AA fire until Blaze fire another of his missiles and pulled out why Chopper followed behind with two GPBs. The missile smashed into an SAM site, and the GPBs eliminated more AA guns.

"Damn it! It's diving." Chopper growled, as they watched their pray sink under the water.

"This is Lt. Col. Mitchell, the advisor to HQ. I'm getting you real-time info on that sub. Time your attacks to hit the Hrimfaxi the second it rises up. Sink it before it deals any more damage to our ground forces with its missiles."

"Kid, should we spread out, or stay together?" Chopper asks.

Blaze thought for a second. The sub could be moving for all they know, or it could be stuck where it was.

"We stay here. I hope." Blaze grimly said.

The submarine rose up again, AA defenses blazing.

"Man. They're pissed." Chopper said, as he avoided a SAM.

"Hit it with everything we got!" Blaze ordered, as he fired 4 of his missiles at the sub before pulling up.

The combined firepower of the missiles destroyed many of the Hrimfaxi's AA defenses, but the sub was still a lethal threat.

"Christ, what does it take to kill that thing?" Nagase asks.

"Hrimfaxi, you're dealing lethal damage to the enemy. Give em one more shot! Drive them back to the coast line!" said Yuke command.

"Fox 1!" Blaze shouted, as he fired another missile towards the sub, the missile heading thru an opened missile silo.

A massive explosion rocked the submarine, as the ballistic missile was outright destroyed. Everyone else followed suit and fired their missiles and dropped their bombs at the sub. Heavy damage was showing on the submarine, the hull armor disappearing.

"Ballast tanks damaged! Unable to submerge!"

"All this damage from four planes?! How's that possible?"

"What the hell's going on? Are the Osean's using some dark magic?"

"Forget it! We'll deal with them." The Hrimfaxi captain said, as the sub failed to submerge.

"Hrimfaxi, launch another missile at the Osean ground forces! We need your attacks to drive them off!"

"I hate how HQ treats us like errand boys." Said a Yuke sailor.

Hrimfaxi launched another burst missile and Thunderhead figured out its trajectory.

"Wardog, they fired that missile towards you! Climb above 5,000 feet!" Thunderhead yelled.

"Fuck!" Blaze shouted, and pointed his nose upward and gunned the engines.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Impact, now!" Thunderhead said, as the burst missile detonated, and once again, it seemed that the entire sky was in flames.

"My god. How did they get such weapons?" Blaze asked.

Wardog pounced on the Hrimfaxi, vulnerable to air attacks.

"How can this be?! I thought this was the world's finest fleet!"

"Just sink already!" Chopper shouted, as he fired a missile at the sub.

"Guys, change of plans. Destroy the missile silos. Forget the AA defenses." Blaze said, as he fired a missile right into a missile silo.

The pilots fired their remaining weapons at the ballistic missile silos, and the explosion tore the sub in two.

"Hrimfaxi…it appears you're up against Razgriz itself out there…" uttered Yuke command, having heard of the spectacle from one of the picket subs.

"Looks like they were the real Razgriz. Not us. Maybe someone's trying to tell us our time's up." Said the Hrimfaxi's captain before the sub sank into the freezing sea.

"Mission complete. Well done, Wardog." said Thunderhead, as they started the long flight home.

 _Sand Island_

 _Crew Ready Room_

 _November 14, 2010_

The entire base was partying, having welcome the four pilots after they sunk the Hrimfaxi and threw a party for them. Chopper was drunk and doing shots with some of the mechanics. Nagase and Grimm were talking with some of the other pilots about destroying the Hrimfaxi. Blaze was sitting on a chair resting, smiling about the turn of fortune.

Even Pops was celebrating, drinking some root beer.

Gennette walked up to him with his camera, the man smirking as he zoomed in.

"Me? Heavens. The ace pilots who sank the subs are over there. And you want to interview me now?" Pops asks.

"No, it's not just that. It's just that I heard you were a fighter pilot yourself." Said Gennette. Pops grinned.

"I just fly freight planes for the maintenance crew now. Captain Bartlett said it was time for an old man like me to quit trying to compete with the young guys. Talk about a lack of respect." Chuckled Pops, as he took a sip from his drink.

"Where did you meet captain Bartlett?" Gennette asked.

"We were both shot down and we bailed out behind enemy lines in the last war. We got thru the bullet-ridden battlefield and made it back to the front lines. I tell you, it was hell trying to convince the army we were on their side." Pops said.

"You and Bartlett were shot down?" Gennette asked.

"Hey, it was a long time ago. We all make mistakes." Pops said.

"I didn't mean that. Even if you're not flying with these pilots, your age and experience provide a lot of support for them. I just wanted to tell you that. I've seen that you really listen to what they say, and you always have helpful suggestions for them." Gennette said.

"Well, thank you." Pops said.

"These people, it's like they're walking on a tightrope that could snap any second. They're going to reach their breaking point sooner or later." Gennette said.

"Yeah." Pops said, as he observed the squadron.

Blaze stood up and walked towards a collection of books. He found a book and opened it up.

"The Morgan." Pops said, as he walked to the ace.

"What do you know about it?" Blaze asked.

"It was developed by the Belkans during the last war. They were captured by the allied forces after Hoffnung was destroyed. Only two were made. One was destroyed, the other sent to Osea. I heard that the Oseans are making some new fighter jet based on the Morgan. The ADF-01 Falken if I believe." Pops said.

"I know. Can only imagine how it would be to fly it. Think you can get it for me?" Blaze jokingly asked.

Pops chuckled, knowing that Blaze was joking about getting the newest fighter from the Osean air force.


	15. Chapter 15 ice cage

Ch 15 Ice cage

 _Unknown Location, Yuktobania_

A woman picked up a phone, and made a call.

"Yes, it's me." She said.

"I know what I'm doing. Now you know Blaze, what he's capable of doing." She continued to say into the phone.

"Well, you're the man who can get things done, 'Pops'." She said.

"Hey, your secret is safe with me. Get Blaze and his squadron the new fighters. They'll need it. The hurry? Well, this war isn't ending anytime soon." She said, before she put the phone away.

 _Briefing Room, Sand Island_

 _Osea_

 _November 17, 2010_

"Our ground offensive is continuing its fast-paced push into Yuktobanian soil. A POW camp was discovered during the offensive, and a team of marines has attacked and captured the camp. The marines have secured the camps radio room, and a flight of helicopters is enroute to retrieve the prisoners." Started the briefer.

"Your mission is to provide close air support for this rescue mission. The radio room could be retaken by the enemy at any second. If it is, the enemy will report the attack, and the mission will end in failure. Find and shoot down all enemy aircraft in the local airspace, and secure air superiority across the entire area. Dismissed."

Blaze stood up and walked to the door, when Pops appeared.

"Guys, you got some new planes." He said.

"We didn't order any new aircraft." Grimm said.

"Must have friends in high places. Come on, I'll show them." Pops said.

At the closed hanger doors, Pops opened the door, and 3 F-22 Raptors sat in the hanger, ready for combat.

"Raptors?! You got us Raptors?" Chopper asked, ecstatic at flying one of the most advanced aircraft in the world.

"Damn straight. Blaze, I got a special order for you. Funny how I got it." Pops said.

"Tell me when we come back. What is it?" Blaze asked.

Pops opened the next hanger, and there sat the ADF-01 Falkan.

"What, is that?" Nagase asked.

"The ADF-01 Falkan. Tell em, Pops." Blaze said.

"During the Belkan war, the Belkans were trying to produce powerful weapons to use against their enemies. You heard of Excalibur and the XB-0, right?" Pops asked.

"Yeah. We have." Grimm said.

"The Belkans also produced a super-fighter, the ADFX-01 Morgan. A second was also produced, but was then destroyed at the end of the war. The first went to Osea for reverse engineering. And this, is the final product. The ADF-01 Falkan. It's much faster and more maneuverable then anything you've flown or encountered." Pops said.

"It can carry a wide assortment of weapons. It can carry normal missiles and bombs, and up to FAEBs, QAAMs, and a tactical laser system. You can thank the Belkans for that." Blaze said.

"Wow. This will tear the Yuks wide open." Chopper said.

"Damn straight. Pops, when we come back, I'll need a paint job." Blaze said.

"Sure thing. What kind?" Pops asked.

"Nothing but red." Blaze said.

 _Glubina_

 _November 17, 2010_

The COFFIN system helped blaze see thru the blizzard that was raging over the POW camp. There wasn't any standard equipment in the cockpit of the Falken, no joystick, throttle, or rudder pedals. He was sitting in a chair, with two armrests that apparently transmitted his thoughts to the jet. He had to fly by mind.

 _This reminds me of that movie, Firefox, where Clint Eastwood has to steal a Yuktobanian fighter jet, that uses its weapons by thought control._

"Captain, you see the POW camp?" Grimm asked.

"I see it." Blaze said, arming his QAAM missiles.

"You think the captain…captain Bartlett…you think he's there?" Grimm asked.

"He's probably cussing out the prisoners and taking charge right now. Right, Nagase?" Chopper asked.

"Don't get your hopes us. As a squadron leader, he wouldn't be put in with the rest of the prisoners. Probably put somewhere else. You separate the prisoners by ranks to maintain order. I'd do that." Blaze said.

"You're not still blaming yourself, right?" Chopper asked.

Nagase didn't respond.

"Fighters, I hear the roar of your engines approaching. This is sea goblin. Man, and if I thought I joined the marines, I'd get to work on tropical beaches all the time…We've safely recovered the POWs. Our chopper isn't here yet." Said one of the marines.

"You'll have to babysit them for a while. We got enemy fighters coming in." reported Chopper.

"Roger. You're that squadron from Sand Island, right? Can't wait to see you do your stuff."

Looking at her radar, Nagase saw the large blips of contacts disappear, and one blip of contact remained.

"I see it to. We'll have to take them out one by one. Disperse and locate each cluster. There should be four fighters in each cluster." Blaze said.

Locking onto a cluster, Blaze activated the TLS and pulled the trigger, so to speak.

A blue flash of light was seen, and the cluster of four fighters ceased to exist.

"What was that?" a Yuke pilot asked, clearly terrified of the Osean superweapon.

Blaze only chuckled and went to find more clusters.

"Holy crap!" Chopper said, having witness Blaze cut thru the Yuke fighters.

"We can check the number of enemy planes we have left from our pre-flight data. Lets see…we have ten planes left."

"Better hurry." Blaze said, as he accelerated to another cluster, and killed the lead fighter in the first pass.

"This is sea Goblin. Does it seem like the enemy aircraft have noticed our infiltration?"

"No. You're good." Grimm said, as he gunned down an Su-30.

"You heard him. Just relax and wait at the camp."

"We've cut off the enemy's line of communication here, but it's unsettling not being able to tell what the situation is."

"We're almost done mopping up the Yuke aircraft." Nagse said, as she fired a pair of missiles and brought down a pair of MiG-31s.

"That's weird. Zudak hasn't come back from the bathroom yet." A Yuke soldier said, unaware of the infiltration by sea goblin.

"I got more aircraft coming in." Grimm said, as he spotted a cluster of 4 Su-34s.

"You know, I can't help but feel we're being watched…Hey, did you see a figure behind that window over there?"

"I don't think they found out, do you?" a marine asked.

Blaze and Nagase picked apart the group that Grimm found, then moved to find another group.

"Anyone spot the last four fighters?" Blaze asked.

"I found them. Blaze, make it quick." Nagase said, as she hung back away from the 4 MiG 29s.

"Nagase, pull back. Don't know how precise this laser is." Blaze said.

Blaze selected the laser, and pulled the trigger. The blue laser was seen for two seconds, and all 4 MiGs were destroyed.

"All targets destroyed." Nagase reported, only to be responded with rifle shots.

"This is sea goblin. Gunfire has broken out in the camp! You got control of the airspace, right?"

"We do." Chopper said, as they flew over the camp, and spotted the rescue chopper heading towards the camp.

"This is sea goblin. Our ride's here. The ground's still crawling with weapon installations though. Could you take them out?" one of the marines asked.

Blaze activated his laser and strafed the AA guns surrounding the camp.

"Clear out those AA guns, and be quick about it." Blaze said.

"Sweep building B with gatling fire." One of the marines, the Osean gunship hanging over the camp as its gatling fire swept across the entire front of the building.

Soon, all defenses were destroyed, and the prisoners were being broken out of the cells.

"Thanks for taking out the trash. We're taking the POWs outside. Can you see their smiling faces?" asked the marine from before.

Looking down from their jets, they saw the POWs heading towards the rescue chopper, but they were running out of time.

"Make it quick. We're running out of time." Blaze said.

"We're almost done here. Those people…wish I could see their faces." Nagase said.

"Nagase's going down for a look." Chopper said, as Nagase flew downwards to get a look at the camp.

"Sea goblin, is captain Bartlett there? Check for a captain Bartlett." Nagase said.

"Nobody here. What about you?"

"Nope. Not here. None of the other POWs heard of him either."

"But that can't… look, just check one more time." Nagase urged, as she flew over the camp, not noticing a SAM tracking her.

The SAM site fired its missile at Nagase.

"Damnit, Nagase!" Chopper growled, as she swerved left and right to avoid the missile.

"After the captain said to me, I…" Nagase muttered, as the missile collided with her Raptor. The left side of the jet torn right off.

Blaze looked in horror as his wingman was shot down right infront of his eyes. To his relief, Nagase parachuted out.

"Nagase!" Chopper shouted.

"I'm fine. My plane's trashed, but those are always replaceable." Nagase said.

"Sea Goblin to gunship. We're taking our guests home now. Can you rescue her?"

"Roger. Weather conditions are getting worse, so we better step on it." Responded the gunship pilot.

Blaze watched as the gunship moved towards Nagase's position, but the strong wind forced it to crash into the mountain.

"The gunship crashed!" Grimm exclaimed.

"No shit. Saw it myself." Blaze retorted.

"Damnit! The storm's too strong!" Sea Goblin growled, as he struggled to keep his chopper in the air.

"We can't leave her behind." Chopper said.

"Look, I hate it too, but we have to wait for weather conditions to improve." Grimm replied in a gruff tone, not pleased with leaving Nagase behind.

"Damnit! Is there nothing we can do?" Chopper asked.

"Nothing right now. Once weather conditions improve, we'll be right back here, regardless what brass says." Blaze said.

 _Briefing Room_

"None of the rescued POWs saw Bartlett in the internment camp. Now where could he be, I wonder? Upon favorable weather conditions, we will carry out a rescue operation for _captain_ Nagase. That's right. You've been promoted again. You guys are burning thru the ranks, you know that? You can thank high command for that." Perrault said, before dismissing the pilots.

 _Crew break room_

"If Bartlett wasn't in the camp…" Grimm started.

"He's probably in another camp. That's not the only prison camp Yuktobania has. The only other option, is he's dead." Blaze said.

"That's a grim thought." Chopper said.

After the pilots went to bed, Gennette walked into the darkened room and flipped on a switch. The lights turned on and showed a red book sitting on the couch by the window, Nagase's spot. He walked over and picked up the book, reading the title.

"A blue dove for the princess."

That was the title of the book she left behind. A favorite from her childhood. The pages have been torn off over the years and she has been writing down the words that were on those pages, trying to remember every sentence.

He couldn't help but wonder: did she crash on purpose, rather than having to take part in the invasion of another country?


End file.
